<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire at the beginning of winter by blacktipshark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762878">Fire at the beginning of winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktipshark/pseuds/blacktipshark'>blacktipshark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, taiora - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktipshark/pseuds/blacktipshark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I have a condom in my wallet” he said; voice almost a whisper, “if you want to…”</i>
</p><p><i>Sora froze in place. She had been fine with what was happening, nervous and anxious, but somehow fine. She didn’t imagine they would go</i> this <i>far.</i></p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>Taking the relationship to the next level has its little slip-ups.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light in the bathroom had been bright in contrast to the darkness of the room they were in, but she had already gotten used to it. Sora was looking at herself in the mirror, as if looking at her reflection for long enough would help her make a decision about whether or not to say out loud the idea that had come to her mind a few minutes ago.</p><p>Two days ago Mimi had asked her to come with Taichi to Koushiro's office to watch a movie. Mimi had thought the movie Koushiro wanted to watch was boring, but he was really excited about it and she had promised him they’d watch it together, so she decided to invite them to make it more fun.</p><p>
  <em>“Plus, we never do couples hang out!”</em>
</p><p>Mimi had said over the phone to Sora in order to convince her. And Sora, of course, had agreed.</p><p>Taichi had been a little against the idea at first. In fact, Sora had been too, although she’d never admit it. Because the thing was, this last month had been rather “<em>troublesome”</em> for the two of them. Taichi had a big football game coming up, so his team had been training pretty much every day after class, and some weekends too.  And on top of that, exams had been upon them nonstop. So the only moments they got to spend alone- that didn’t involve studying- were walking to and from school, and even then, because sometimes Hikari was with them too.</p><p>Exams were over for now, so this was going to be the first weekend they got to be alone, and both of them had been looking forward to it.</p><p>But then Mimi had insisted, and Sora hadn’t been able to say no, so she promised him that they’d hang out alone on Sunday.</p><p>And she also had tried to look cute for him. Winter was just around the corner, so choosing her clothes had taken her a little longer than usual, but she liked how dressing up for him made her feel. She had been appreciating the result in the mirror (light beige sweater, with dark brown skirt and black pantyhose), when he rang. She had smiled to herself.</p><p>He had picked her up earlier, and then they had spent that time making out in front of Koushiro’s office building till it was the hour they had agreed on.</p><p>But even though their plan of being alone had been ruined, the night turned out to be fun. They ordered food; talked about Yamato's upcoming concert in a few weeks, complained about exams and the little free time they had had. The usual stuff, it was relaxing and laughter came easily.</p><p>After some more small talk, Koushiro arranged things to watch the movie. It was some sci-fi movie that’d been just release this week; something about a spaceship and time travel and the world ending, at least that’s what they understood from his brief, and excited, summary. It seemed interesting, but Sora could see how this wasn’t exactly up Mimi’s alley.</p><p>Lights off, Mimi and Koushiro were sitting on the couch, and her and Taichi were on the floor, with their backs leaning against it.</p><p>About half the movie, Taichi started slowly leaning more and more against her, till he was pressing all his side to hers. With his head resting on her shoulder, she brought her hand behind him and started playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He hummed softly at that and accommodated better next to her.</p><p>Then he had started kissing her neck. Subtle peckers at first, that turned into open mouth ones, always being careful not to make any noise. The hand he had on her knee also started moving upward her thigh. She nudged him a little with her shoulder and felt him smile on her neck.</p><p>She felt hot all over, and already could feel herself getting wet. She cursed that <em>that</em> could happen so fast. It was getting harder to pay attention to the movie, and she nudged him every time she felt she was getting too distracted. And for the position she felt his head was in, there was no way he was paying much attention to the movie either.</p><p>From where they were sitting Sora couldn’t lift her head to see her friends without drawing attention to themselves, so she just hoped this didn’t look as compromising as she thought it did. There was a part of her that just wanted to turn to his side, kiss him full in the mouth and make out. To climb on top of him and feel the boner she guessed he surely had. <em>“Stop it” </em>Sora said to herself and tried concentrating again on the movie, at least just to appease the pounding between her legs.</p><p>When the movie had finished less than an hour ago, she had excused herself and had gone to the bathroom. An idea had formed in her mind the moment the movie had ended, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to act on it yet.</p><p>Sora could hear them talking through the door and, through the gap between the door and the floor, saw they turned on the light. Koushiro was talking, probably asking them if they had liked the movie. She realized her guess had been right when she heard his boyfriend’s loud voice saying he did, and then something else that was muffled.</p><p>She kept staring at her reflection. She wasn’t sure if she should propose it or not yet. Taichi was the one always initiating these things, her doing it felt weird, made her feel exposed, but at the same time…<em>”If we hadn’t made out before coming over, this wouldn’t have happened.” </em>She thought, knowing it was pointless to mull over it now.</p><p>Her face was returning to her usual color, so, still undecided, she came out of the bathroom.</p><p>They were all standing near the door. Taichi had his coat already on and hers on his arm.</p><p>“Koushiro and I will stay and clean” Mimi gestured towards the table with all the rests and empty plates.</p><p>“Oh you sure?” she asked on modals alone, at the same time she was putting on her coat.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you guys can go, it’s getting late” said Koushiro</p><p>So they said their goodbyes and left.<br/>It was colder now on the street, so they pressed their bodies together even more, but still walked hand in hand.</p><p>“So, you <em>really</em> liked the movie?” asked Sora with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Yeah! Why do you ask it like that?’”</p><p>“Well you seemed rather busy to pay attention to it” she said with a smirk.</p><p>“I can multitask” he said, flashing a little smug smile in return, at the same time he turned to kiss her. They stopped walking to better focus on the kiss, short and tender kisses one after the other without pulling apart. They could feel their cheeks getting warmer. After pulling apart, they held each other in the middle of the not so crowded street, feeling the warmth of their bodies together. They stayed like that some minutes till they realized they were still halfway home. “Come” said Taichi pulling apart and taking her hand again as they restarted their walk.</p><p>When they arrived at her place it happened what it always did. Their goodnight kiss turned into a make out session. Taichi had her pinned against the wall next to the door, only pulling apart when they heard some neighbor coming or going in the hallway, and they pretended to be just talking.</p><p>But at some point Sora realized it was starting to end, his kisses were becoming less passionate, and, even though he was still hugging her, he no longer was pushing his body against hers. It was a way to start composing himself without stopping altogether. So it was just a matter of minutes before he kissed her goodbye for real and went home.</p><p>The idea was now on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Sora tried to remind herself they were going to see each other tomorrow, but it was not going to be the same and she knew it. Whatever they would end up doing tomorrow would be either at daylight, probably at someplace public, and even if it wasn’t, they wouldn’t be entirely alone. And it wasn’t that she didn´t like that, but it wasn’t the same. She wanted more of <em>this.</em></p><p>“Maybe we can go inside….if we don’t make any noise” She said, in words that sounded as if they were said by someone else, when his head was on the crook of her neck and could not see her.</p><p>He pulled apart to look at her “Really?” He looked surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean…sure”</p><p>Taichi set aside so she could open the door and they went inside, quietly removed their shoes so as not to wake up her mother, and went right to her bedroom. She closed the door as soon as they entered.</p><p>“I think is better if we only leave the curtains open” she said, seeing that enough light was coming through the window “we better not risk it turning on the li-” but she couldn’t finished because Taichi grabbed her and, wasting no time, kissed her rough, tongue pushing past her partly opened lips. And as soon as she started to return the kiss he led her to the bed.</p><p>They quickly returned to the heavy make out from before, now without the bothersome need to be aware if someone was coming. Hands everywhere, trying to touch as much of each other as they could, pulling closer. Lying down made his body felt heavy against hers, and she loved the weight of it. Without saying anything and without breaking the kissing, through small movements they shifted so now he was lying between her legs. With his boner pressing her right there in between, he wasted no time and started rubbing against her. That always made her head swirl, and a half smile escaped Sora’s lips, feeling proud at having accomplished what she wanted.</p><p>They had been dating for four months, and even though they started doing these types of things a little over a month ago, it excited her almost as much as it had the first times.<br/>They had kissed other people before, but all of this was new to them both.</p><p>The first time she had felt his erection against her hip had been at the second of their little made out sessions. She had felt anxious and exhilarated, and hadn’t realized she had stopped kissing him until he had pulled apart and, avoiding eye contact, had asked her<em> “Does it bother you?” </em>with a nervous smile. Sora hadn’t been able to talk, so she had just shook her head and smiled timidly at him. He had smiled back, relieved, and they had gone back to the kissing.</p><p>The nuisance of her wet underwear appeased the moment he started grinding her. Taichi grabbed one of her breasts, and she gasped, arching her back a little. Her heart started beating faster, this was rather new, and had only happened a few times before. And like the first time with his erection, it was one of those things that made her feel they were <em>advancing</em> their relationship. It also made her feel wanted.</p><p>Under the dim light coming through the window, she somehow felt bold herself, and bringing both arms under his layers of clothes, she dragged her nails on his naked back from his neck to his waist.</p><p>Taichi shivered with a smile and she felt proud at his pleasure. He hid his face on the crook of her neck and started kissing her there, sucking and biting her skin. A small moan escaped Sora’s mouth, and she pressed her face on his shoulder, hoping it hadn’t been loud enough to be heard in the room across. He also started grinding her rougher now. It felt amazing.</p><p>Then something new happened, he unhooked her bra. Sora hadn’t realized the hand on her back was doing that till it was done. Then his hand moved to her front again, slipping under her now loose bra, and grabbed her naked breast.</p><p>She gasped. His hand was warm, although she’d be surprised if some part of their bodies wasn’t at this point. She was fully dressed, but the hand on her naked breast, her nipple on his palm, made her feel so exposed and vulnerable as if she were naked. This was the first time either of them had touch the other in that way without clothing. A flash of her previous nervousness before inviting him over appeared in the back of her mind. He was squeezing it slowly, and tightening his grip.</p><p>“...h-hard” she said</p><p>He squeezed harder and she winced.</p><p>“N-no, I-</p><p>“Sorry sorry” Taichi said hurriedly, loosening his grip “I thought you meant…sorry”</p><p>He went back to kissing her neck, short ones along her neck and jaw, but his attention was clearly on his hand. Sora didn’t know how to feel. She felt awkward, exhilarated, afraid, and aroused at the same time. Then he started rubbing his thumb against her nipple and shivered uncontrollably, moaning louder this time, needing to cover her mouth with her hand. Taichi groaned in return, and realizing she had liked that, continued doing it. Her muffled moans went right through his ear, driving him crazy, grinding her harder against her.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful” he whispered, voice raspy, in her ear.</p><p>She was partly aware that the hand she was using to steady herself against his body was grabbing his hip, at the same time rubbing circles with her thumb on his skin, and touching the waist band of his jeans. He suddenly withdrew the hand from her breast and brought it to hers, grabbing it and, lifting his hips a little, guiding her to the front of his pants.<br/><br/>Sora’s breath got caught in her throat, and her heart started beating even faster. Surprising herself, she started moving her hand instinctively up and down. She even applied pressure so he could feel it through his jeans. She had never done this before, but given his moans she guessed she was doing okay.</p><p>A part of her was curious about how it’d feel like touching it inside of his pants. Inadvertently she grazed her fingers through the buckle of his belt, which Taichi misunderstood as her having trouble with it, so in a quick movement his hand left her breast again to unbuckled it himself, and returned his hand to where it was before.<br/>Sora felt her heart pounding in her ears. <em>“He wants me to touch him too”</em>  Things were escalating a little too quickly for one night, but she didn’t want to stop and analyzed it, so she did what was expected and continued what she was doing, this time against his underwear. She could feel all the length of it now, could feel it getting even harder.</p><p>Touching him aroused her; he was moaning louder and shaking a bit, and she felt some sort of empowerment at knowing she could make him feel this way.</p><p>She flinched when he pinched her nipple a little too hard.</p><p>“Uh sorry” he said again with a shaky smile.</p><p>He kissed her lips slow and tenderly, and she kissed him back, somehow glad of the sudden change of pace. They stayed like that for a while before he withdrew his hand from under her clothes and put it again on her waist. At the same time he broke the kissed and stared at her. He seemed to stop, so she did too. Enough light was coming through the window to see his features, but she couldn’t decipher his expression.</p><p>Taichi was looking at her with loving eyes, a the looked that made her feel as she was the only thing he cared about. He smiled at her and her heart fluttered as if they hadn’t been dating for months. She smiled back at him. She loved him so much. He brought his hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone.</p><p>“I have a condom in my wallet” he said; voice almost a whisper, “if you want to…”</p><p>Sora froze in place. She had been fine with what was happening, nervous and anxious, but somehow fine. She didn’t imagine they would go <em>this</em> far. She couldn’t do it, just couldn’t. But at the same time there was that part of her that couldn’t say no. That need to put everyone’s wants and needs ahead of her owns. And she loved him so much and wanted to give him that. But at the same time…</p><p>She was torn. She needed to say something but she couldn’t speak. Didn't know what to do. He was still staring at her, obviously waiting for her answer. So she kissed him. She knew it wasn’t the best choice, and deep down <em>knew </em>it would be interpreted as a <em>yes</em>, but it was the only think she could do.</p><p>Taichi gasped when their lips met and returned the kiss with fierce passion. He pulled apart to remove his sweater and went back to kissing her again.</p><p>He brought one of his hands to her ass and grabbed it hard. In that moment she thanked the cold weather, and the wearing of pantyhose because of it, because he couldn’t do much on that area, so he gave up for the moment.</p><p>“I love you so much” Taichi said pressing his face against her cheek.</p><p>“I-I love you too” she said almost in a stutter.</p><p>She felt like crying, she didn't want to do this, but he was never going to know that if she didn’t say or did anything to show him that. He lifted her shirt and sweater together, and given that her bra was unhooked, it also went up. He bent down, his erection pressing harder between her legs, and she felt his mouth on her chest, grabbing one of her breasts and licking it… Sora couldn’t do this anymore.</p><p>“I heard something” she said suddenly</p><p>“Uh?” he lifted his head.</p><p>“I-I think heard something”</p><p>“I didn’t hear anything”</p><p>“I think my mom may be up or something, she can’t see us like this” she said, putting her clothes back in place and sitting “you need to leave”</p><p>Taichi just stood there not moving. He wasn’t going to say he didn’t believe her; he also didn’t want to be interrupted during. But at the same time the sudden change in the mood had him baffled, so he just stood there looking at her.</p><p>“Taichi!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah” he came out of his trance and started awkwardly zipping his pants. Sora got up as he was putting his sweater again.</p><p>She tried to look hurried, which was easier given her real nervousness and shakiness.</p><p>When he was ready she almost pushed him through the hallway. He turned around, coat still in his hands.</p><p>“Are you sure? I really didn’t hear-</p><p>“I did” she said, and pushed him forward.</p><p>He put on his shoes while she took quick glances towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Now she really was worry her mother might had heard something. When he was finished, she opened the door. The cold air hit them hard in contrast to their warmth of their faces. She was surprised when he tried to kiss her, surprised too that she had forgotten that kissing goodbye is something they do.</p><p>“So, see you tomorrow?” he said as he finished unzipping his coat. Sora could tell he wasn’t aware of the big smile on his face.</p><p>“What? Yeah, sure. B-bye”</p><p>“Bye” he gave her a smile and left.</p><p>She closed the door and went back almost running to her room. She went inside, closed that door too, and leaned against it for a minute, making sure she wasn’t being paranoid and her mother really hadn't heard anything. When she thought she was sure she was the only one awake, she changed to her pajamas and curled up in the bed. The mattress was still warm.</p><p>What’d just happen? Did they really almost have sex?</p><p>Her heart was still beating fast, and she hugged her pillow, feeling they had just took a step forward in their relationship and there was not coming back from it. Sleep would not come easy tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to yet another fic of this pair, hope you liked it!<br/>I put the “?” in the chapters section but it’d probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long.</p><p>Kudos are always appreciated, and comments even more, I love reading what you guys think even if it’s just literally two words.</p><p>As I always say, english is not my native language, so I apologize for any errors you may found. (if you happen to find a really gross one, feel free to tell me so I can edit it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned not wanting to wake up. She had barely slept and was tired, andshe was really comfortable under the layers of covers. Whoever was calling her at this hour on a Sunday would regret it, but when she peeked her head from out of the covers, the alarm clock showed it was past 11 o’clock. So much for yelling at whoever was calling.</p><p>She grabbed her phone and her breathing stopped. <em>Taichi.</em></p><p>She stared at her phone, letting it ring. He was calling her about today, because they had agreed to hang out. Her thumb was shaking between the ‘end’ and ‘accept’ call.</p><p>
  <em>“I'll tell him we could go have lunch some place, nothing is gonna happen if we go to a place like that. Or to the amusement park, it’s been a while since the last time we went anyway”</em>
</p><p>She could easily say any of those and he would agree. He would agree. Right? Yes. Probably.</p><p>But what if he proposed something?</p><p>The call went to voicemail and she sighed, rolling on her back.<em> “What am I gonna do?” </em>She was scared of seeing him and she hated it. She hated being afraid of this situation.</p><p>The phone started ringing again, and this time she picked up.</p><p>“Hi”</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>Sora felt a knot in her chest at his excitement.</p><p>“I was sleeping”</p><p>“Oh, sorry for waking you up” he laughed.</p><p>She managed a half smile “I kinda overslept”</p><p>Taichi laughed quietly this time “Yeah…last night was fun” said softly, cleared his throat and continued in his usual tone “So, do you want me to pick you up, or we could meet? I was thinking we could-</p><p>“I can’t” she cut him off “I don’t feel well”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he sounded worried and that made her feel even worse.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s nothing”</p><p>“Well, we don’t have to go anywhere, I could just go and keep you company”</p><p>“N-no, it’s my stomach. I think something we ate last night didn’t agree with me, so…rain check?”</p><p>“Uh okay”</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“Hey, no, it’s fine, don’t worry about it” he said lively to make her feel better. Taichi knew she could feel guilty easily.</p><p>Sora brought her other hand to her face and closed her eyes. “<em>I love him so much”</em></p><p>“I’ll call you later, okay?” he said “Love you”</p><p>She smiled “Love you too”</p><p>She left her phone by her side and lay there, looking at the ceiling. It was like a huge weight had been removed from her chest. Sora sighed heavily and got up. Changed to some comfortable clothes and went to the kitchen to cook herself some breakfast. An hour later when she was reading a book she had left abandoned before exams had began, her mother knocked and peeked her head through her bedroom.</p><p>“Weren’t you going to see Taichi today, honey?”</p><p>“He texted me he wasn’t feeling well. Stomach bug” she said without lifting her gaze from the book.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a pity, you were really looking forward to it”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Well, since you’re free, would you mind helping me out with some chores?”</p><p>Sora sighed and put the book aside. “Sure”</p><p>After two hours her phone rang again and saw it was Mimi when she grabbed it.</p><p>“Hi, Mimi”</p><p>“Hey! watcha doing?”</p><p>“Mm nothing really, just finishing helping out my mom with something”</p><p>“Want to come shopping with me? My dad gave a new credit card. I didn’t know whether to call you or not, thought you’d be with Taichi. But Meiko can’t make it, so, wanna come with?”</p><p>“Sure” she said, truth was she was getting bored. “Where do you wanna meet?”</p><p>“Meet me at the mall, front entrance, three o’clock”</p><p>“Okay, see ya”</p><p>She was putting on some boots and coat at the entrance of the apartment, when her mother showed up bringing a scarf.</p><p>“It’s getting cold, take this just in case”</p><p>Sora grabbed it and with a “thanks” went out.</p><p>After meeting, they walked some of the mall’s halls, and then sat down for some coffee. Mimi was telling her about which dresses she wanted to buy from the ones they had seen, and a pair of boots for the winter.</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot! Dad is going to open a Hot Springs Hotel and I convinced him to let us be its first guests as a try out. You know, if everything works before the opening, try some of the food, that kind of stuff. I told Koushiro yesterday before you guys arrived but I forgot to tell you after.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome! When?”</p><p>“Second weekend of next month. And Koushiro said that given that we’re gonna be the only ones there, maybe we can contact our digimons, you know, spend the day with them or something. Just thinking about it makes me happy!” Mimi beamed.</p><p>Sora was thrilled too. “That’s a great idea! I really miss Piyomon”</p><p>“Yeah…I miss Palmon too”</p><p>Neither said anything for a few seconds. “But anyway” Mimi broke the silence making a gesture with her hand, waving the sadness away “How are things going with you and Taichi? You guys seemed pretty smooched last night.” She winked at her “I had more fun watching at you guys than the movie”</p><p>“Mimi!” Sora protested embarrassed.</p><p>Mimi ignored her, leaning forward, elbows on the table, propping up her chin, ready to listen.</p><p>“Uhm, fine, actually…” she started as she played with the little spoon on her mug “we almost did it last night…” she said quietly, not looking at her friend.</p><p>Mimi blinked “What! We’ve been talking for like an hour and you’re bringing this up just now?!”</p><p>Sora chuckled embarrassed.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean ‘almost’?”</p><p>“We heard my mom in the other room, we didn’t want to risk it” she was surprised at how easy that lie came to her.</p><p>“Sure, that makes sense” Mimi said understandably, and then a weird excited grin appeared on her face while she looked at Sora.</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>“I just had the best idea!” she said as she started grabbing her things. Sora started doing the same “We’re gonna go shopping”</p><p>Sora looked confused “Isn't that what we are doing? You were just saying about those boots-</p><p>“Forget that!” Mimi waved her hand, got up, and grabbed Sora’s arm “Come!”</p><p>Mimi started walking faster, dragging Sora by the wrist. They passed the stores Mimi had said she wanted to return after they had had coffee. Her friend clearly had someplace in mind.</p><p>“Mimi, where are you taking-” Sora was about to ask when they stopped. Sora looked at the store in front of them.</p><p>“Mimi…?” Sora said as her friend took her inside the woman’s underwear store and led her through it till they were in the lingerie section. “You’re not seriously…”</p><p>“Come on! Let’s try some of them on! It’s my dream!”</p><p>“Your dream?” Sora laughed incredulously.</p><p>“Yes! I’ve seen it in movies all the time” she said as she started looking through the various sets and grabbing some with both arms. “And I love shopping with my friends, but it’s always, you know, regular clothes. I’ve never had anybody to buy this kind of stuff with” she gave Sora the ones she had on her right hand. “Come on, let’s try them on, I’d be fun!”</p><p>Sora looked at the items in her hand. They were really different from the stuff she usually wears.</p><p>“Mimi these are really expensive” she said looking at the price tags with a certain relief at believing she had found her way out of this.</p><p>“Forget that, I’ll pay for them” Mimi said as she took her to the dressing rooms.</p><p>“You can’t do that!”</p><p>“Sure I can, didn’t I tell you I have a new credit card?”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s for <em>your</em> things-</p><p>“But doing <em>this</em>” she said gesturing at the dressing rooms “is fun for me. Please pleeease Sora!”</p><p>Sora sighed “Okay…”</p><p>“Yes!” Mimi said as she pushed them both inside the dressing room.</p><p>Sora had to admit it that even though she felt a little embarrassed, it was fun. They had a pile each for the ones they liked and another for the ones they didn’t. She envied a little the fact that her friend seem so comfortable with the sets she tried on.  Which only reminded her that a few hours ago she had lied to her boyfriend.</p><p>“Sora you look hot!” Mimi exclaimed.</p><p>“You think?” she half smiled looking at her reflection. She did look hot.</p><p>“You know, it was actually a good thing you guys couldn’t do it last night, cause now you get to wear this” Mimi said as she started to put her clothes on.</p><p>Sora laughed quietly “I don’t really know when we’ll be able to though”</p><p>“You guys will manage” Mimi said as she was opening the door “and if don’t, you’ll have your own room at the hotel”</p><p>“What?” Sora asked startled.</p><p>“My father’s hotel, I told you.” Mimi said, and Sora felt like an idiot. Of course they were going to share a room, they were a couple.</p><p>“Right” she said flat.</p><p>After paying for the clothes, and some more small talk, they said goodbye and each went on their own way.</p><p>There was hardly any sunlight now and it was cold. Sora was on the bus on her way back. She covered her mouth and nose with the scarf and rested her head on the window.</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll have our own room. Alone.”</em>
</p><p>That weekend was still almost a month away but something was clear now. Even if she could avoid the situation for a while –because it wasn’t like she wanted to avoid it <em>forever</em>-, she wouldn’t be able to avoid it then. It’d happen.</p><p>Sora peered through the bags.  In the end she –well, actually, Mimi- had bought three lingerie sets. One black, one red and one navy blue. Mimi had insisted on the black one and red one, said she couldn’t <em>not </em>have one in those colors. Sora had picked the other one because that one was Taichi’s favorite color, although she didn’t say this to her friend.</p><p>Sora had liked how she had looked in all three of them. Those sets were out of her comfort zone. She liked to dress cute, but this was a whole other level. This was sexy.</p><p>She wanted him to see her wearing them, but at the same didn’t want what it would follow.</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll have our own room”</em>
</p><p>She also didn’t really know why she had lied to Mimi.  Why she had made it looked like she too had been disappointed that they hadn’t been able do it. They were having fun shopping and she hadn’t wanted to bring her <em>“problem”</em> to it. Plus, Mimi talked about it so nonchalantly. And it wasn’t just her, some of his other friends too, even Taichi had proposed it so casually last night. She didn’t want to feel out of place.</p><p>That night Taichi called her again to ask her how she was feeling. Looking at the bags in the corner of her dresser, she lied again and told him she had spent the day at home, reading and helping her mother.</p><p>                                                                                                              -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>School and the rest of the week went by <em>almost</em> uneventful.</p><p>Sora could tell Taichi was touching her more often. Placing his hand on her waist when they were standing next to each other, or his hand on her knee when they were sitting. He rarely acted like that inside of the school. He had even kissed her in the mouth two times at the school cafeteria.</p><p>Sora had to admit that, even though she nudged him every time she felt he was being a little too inappropriate for school grounds, she liked this new attention. It excited her at the same time that it felt comfortable being at the safety of a crowded place.</p><p>Then Thursday happened.</p><p>They were coming home from school together; Hikari had met with a friend so they were alone. Leaning to the side of her apartment door, he started poking her in the arm “We could do that homework together”</p><p>Sora looked at him, half smiling, with her heart starting to accelerate.  “It is only like, two pages”</p><p>“I know” he said with an alluring smile.</p><p><em>“Damn it”</em> She just couldn’t resist him when he smiled like that, and with her heart beating in her ears she opened the door.</p><p>Less than an hour later, sitting on the floor of her room, Taichi started caressing her leg. Then leaned and kissed it. She shook it and he laughed.</p><p>“Didn’t you want to do homework?”</p><p>“Already finished it” he grabbed his notebook “You can see it for yourself if you don’t believe” he joked and tossed it on her lap as he moved to sit next to her against the bed. But she believed him; she had finished hers about ten minutes ago.</p><p>Taichi started kissing her neck slowly, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week” he whispered in her ear.</p><p>She chuckled “Couldn’t stop touching me either”</p><p>Taichi smiled “Couldn’t resist”. His hand went to her shirt and started unbuttoned it, when enough buttons were unbuttoned he slipped his hand through the cleavage “Do you like it?” He said against her neck, and tenderly grabbed one of her breasts “Do you like it when I touch you?”</p><p>She giggled and looked at him “What’s with this talk all of a sudden?”</p><p>“I’m trying to set the mood” he said, only half joking. Then kissed her cheek and she turned and kissed him on the lips. They kissed as he kept working his hand under her shirt.</p><p>“You didn’t answer me” he said, rubbing his thumb against her nipple. Sora shivered as she tried to repress a moan. She hummed. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Sora was too embarrassed to talk so she just nodded. He kissed her jawline. “I didn’t hear you” he said in a teasing tone and rubbed it more slowly.</p><p>Her cheeks were burning “Y-yes” she moaned.</p><p>He smiled smugly, removed his hand from her chest and brought it to her thigh, grabbing it. When he sucked her neck and she moaned again, he moved his hand even upward, between her legs.</p><p>“W-wait, stop” she said rubbing her legs together, and mentally thanking again the layer of pantyhose.</p><p>He withdrew his hand. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I..I, I’m on my period”</p><p>“Oh” he said and then leaned against the bed, resting his head backwards. Taichi sighed with his eyes closed, trying to recompose himself a little, before looking at her “Guess we need to rain check, uh?” he said with a half smile.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I guess…Sorry” she said as she started buttoning up her shirt.</p><p>He brought his hand to her thigh again and rested her chin on her shoulder “Well can we cuddle on the bed?”</p><p>Sora smiled and looked at him, he could be really sweet too. “Sure”</p><p>They got on the bed and Taichi hugged her from behind. “Sorry, that’s from before” he said when his hip pressed on her lower back. Sora chuckled as it tickled her how he almost immediately started placing short kisses on the back of her neck. With the hand that was free he started playing with their fingers. Sora took advantage of this moment to recompose herself a little. She had lied to him again, although the guilt lasted only a few minutes as the comfortable feeling of being in his arms, just enjoying each other’s warmth and presence, always calmed her down.</p><p>“I missed you” Taichi said after awhile.</p><p>He was referring to these last few weeks, about how they hadn’t had any time for these intimate moments.</p><p>She turned to looked at him. “I missed you too” said and kissed him on the nose. He smiled and pulled her closer. They started kissing, but it didn’t go further than that, only stopping in between to say sweet things to each other.<br/>They only pulled apart when they heard her mother came home. And he left soon after that.</p><p>That night he texted her just before bedtime “Wanna come home Saturday night?”</p><p><em>“Man, he doesn’t give up”</em> She’d never thought that personality trait of his would one day come and bite her in the ass.</p><p>She reminded herself of the sweet way he could act too, and how nothing would happen if she told him. And that she could also still lie about her period. Sora really didn’t want to lie to him again…but at the same time didn’t want to admit, at loud or to him, that they weren’t on the same page.</p><p>“Sure :)” she answered.</p><p>                                                                                                              -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>The next day at school he told her his parents were going to dinner and arriving late tomorrow night. <em>“Of course”</em> she thought, and avoided him a little the rest of the day after that. Thankfully at the end of the day she had tennis lessons, and he football practice, so she didn’t have to think about an excuse to avoid him on the way back home. Besides, maybe some exercise will help distracting her.</p><p>On the way back home she ran into Hikari.</p><p>“Hi!” Sora said approaching her.</p><p>“Oh hi!”</p><p>“You were coming from school?” Sora asked “It’s late”</p><p>“Yes, I know” Hikari sighed, “I was at the library, I have this big test on Monday, you guys are lucky you finished yours”</p><p>Sora laughed “We suffered them the same” she said and suddenly something came to her mind “So, you’re going to stay at home and study all weekend?”</p><p>“AGh, don’t even remind me” she complained and Sora hoped her smiled didn’t show.</p><p>They walked the rest of the way together, talking about trivial things.</p><p>“So…you and Takeru?” Sora asked</p><p>“You’re not going to tell my brother, are you?” Hikari said mistrustfully, but with a smile.</p><p>“Never dream of it”</p><p>“I think he is gonna ask me out to his brother’s concert, you know…as his date”</p><p>“That’s really nice!”</p><p>“Yeah…I’m already starting to think on what to wear. I hate winter; it’s so hard to choose cute clothes”</p><p>Sora laughed, thinking she had had the same problem.</p><p>“I feel so dumb” Hikari said, feeling self-conscious.</p><p>“Don’t” Sora said, stopping at the intersection where each one would go their separate way. She put her hand on the younger one’s shoulder “And you know, you can always ask Mimi about that, she is a real life saver”</p><p>Hikari smiled, and they said goodbye.</p><p>                                                                                                              -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Saturday passed by fine for Sora now that she knew Hikari was going to be at the house. For the first time since last weekend she felt at peace. This night was going to be just like any other night before. They were going to eat probably watching something, and then go to his room to cuddle and make out, without being too loud or obvious, given that Hikari’d be in the next room studying. Finally the night with her boyfriend she had been looking forward to for over a month.</p><p>Sora was in high spirits. The only moment they faltered was after shower, when she had to choose what to wear. She wanted to wear a skirt, but some feeling deep inside told her jeans were a safer bet. She didn’t stop to analyze what that meant and just continued with her makeup.</p><p>On the way to his place, she called him on the cell “Hi! I’m on my way there, do you want me to bring something? I know it’s cold, but thought maybe ice cream?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure! Whatever is fine by me”</p><p>“Okay, what does Hikari like?”</p><p>“Uh? Why?”</p><p>“I’m not gonna buy something for us and not her” Sora laughed incredulously</p><p>“But she is not here” Taichi said a bit confused “She is at a friend’s”</p><p>Sora stopped walking “What? But I ran into her yesterday, said she had to study…”</p><p>“Yeah, I think they’re studying. Anyway, bring whatever you want; you already know what I like. See ya in a bit”</p><p>“Yeah, bit”</p><p>So they were going to be alone after all. She started walking again slowly. Her chest felt tight, she could still lie about her period… <em>“Damn it Sora, just stop it, Taichi is your boyfriend, you’ve known him since forever. He loves you, you love him.”</em></p><p>                                                                                                              -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Taichi greeted her with a big smile on his face and she rushed to hug him without saying anything. He closed the door, hugged her back and Sora hugged him even tighter. She rubbed her face against his chest, he was so warm. Sora knew it was mostly because of the difference of being inside, but one of the things she loved about him was that his skin was always warm.</p><p>“Um…are you okay?” he asked a little worried as her silence continued.</p><p>“Oh” Sora pulled apart, smiling timidly “no, sorry, I just really wanted to hug you. It’s cold and you’re always so warm”  </p><p>He laughed and went further inside as she removed her coat and shoes.</p><p>“I forgot the ice cream” she said and he looked at her weird, they had talked about it less than 10 minutes ago. “Mimi called me about something and I kinda got distracted…sorry” <em>“This is the last lie, I swear”</em></p><p>Taichi hugged her again, smiling “It’s okay, don’t worry about it, I don’t really mind”. He lowered his hands to her butt. “You look nice”.</p><p>She swallowed her embarrassment and playfully grabbed his “You look nice too”. He burst out laughing.</p><p>“Just saying, if you want to do that more often I won’t complain”</p><p>“Maybe I will” she teased.</p><p>Taichi looked at her surprised, but clearly pleased at her answer and kissed her cheek, pulling her closer. He lowered his face to kiss her neck while swaying their bodies. Pressing harder his hips against hers, he gave on last squeeze to her butt before moving his hands upward to her waist, under her clothes. Sora chuckled and pushed softly him. “Can we like…eat first?”</p><p>He jokingly ignore her on purpose “I want to eat you” he said, and softly bit her cheek.</p><p>She pushed him again “Come on” and laughed nervously.</p><p>“Okay okay we’ll eat first” he said lifting both hands in defeat.</p><p>She stood there trying to recompose herself, while he arranged things for dinner.</p><p>“Oh forgot to tell you, Yamato already gave me our tickets for his concert” Taichi said.</p><p>“Do you know if they’re going in first?”</p><p>“No, he didn’t know either. Apparently they tell them that same day”</p><p>“I hope it won’t be like last time, when we had to listen to those two awful bands before them”</p><p>“Geez, remember that?” He put the food on their plates, and looked annoyed for a second. “I think Takeru is going to ask my sister out”</p><p>Sora faked surprise “Oh, and what makes you think that?” she asked half joking.</p><p>“Because I asked Yamato for her ticket too, and he said his brother had it” Taichi passed her her plate “That punk”</p><p>Sora burst out laughing “You know, sometimes it seems you’re more obsessed with him than she is”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>But that only made her laugh harder.</p><p>They sat in front of the tv with their plates on the table. Elbow on the backrest of the couch, and hand on her chin Sora looked at him with a more straight face.</p><p>“Seriously, why does it bother you so much?”</p><p>“It’s not like, I’m going to <em>forbid</em> <em>it</em> or something” he said a little offended. “It’s just… Hikari is really sensitive, and Takeru is becoming really popular with the girls” he made a gesture with his hand, not knowing exactly how to continue “I don’t know, I just don’t want to see my sister hurting. First heartbreaks are hard” he said the last part in a lower voice, more to himself than anything.</p><p>Sora felt a pang on her chest. She knew what he meant.</p><p>Her briefly dating Yamato a few years back was a topic they had never talked about. She always thought it was considered water under the bridge by both of them, and probably was…</p><p>Once, shortly after they had started dating, Sora had playfully asked him when had he started liking her. Taichi had tried to casually avoid the question, and Sora –not knowing why- had insisted till he answered. “Oh I don’t know, guess since we were like 12, 13, or something, I don’t really remember” he had said scratching his head and had rapidly changed the subject. It wasn’t until later when she had been alone in her room that her head did the math.</p><p>Troubled and guiltier than ever before she had told Yamato about it one day, and had gotten really mad when he had told her he already knew.</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t need to worry. He doesn’t hold it against you. Or me”</em>
</p><p><em>“Wait. You </em>knew<em>?! Why didn’t you tell me?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“We were on the verge of breaking up anyway when I realized. Plus, telling you wouldn’t have done anything more than to make you feel guilty. I figured that one of us feeling like crap about it was enough.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You could’ve said something after”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t my place. Besides, when we finally talked about it he made me promise not to tell anybody”</em>
</p><p>Looking back she guessed that had probably been one of Taichi’s most mature attitudes.</p><p>Sora wanted to say something but nothing came out. She didn’t want to say something that would make it obvious she was talking about them. He clearly hadn’t said it to upset her. She opened her mouth again but he got ahead of her</p><p>“Anyway, nothing is happening for now, I still have time to intimidate him” he said in his usual self with a grin on his face. She smiled, thinking again on what Yamato had said, and realized it was better leaving it at that. “Let’s watch the movie, dinner is getting cold”</p><p>About fifteen minutes after they had finished eating, the movie was left in the background as they started to lose in each other’s arms. This time Sora was the one that started it, with subtle touches on his arm and knee, and playing with his hair. After the train of thoughts from before, she really wanted to be close to him. He soon moved on top of her, making them both lay down.</p><p>“Taichi” she called him softly, playing with one of the strings of his hoodie.</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>“I love you." She looked at him straight in the eyes "You are the only one I’ve ever loved”</p><p>He blinked twice, confused, when a flash of clarity appeared on his face realizing what she meant.</p><p>“Really?” he asked softly, averting his gaze, seeming suddenly embarrassed.</p><p>She kept looking at him intently “Yes”</p><p>Taichi smiled, and Sora thought it was a beautiful smile as her heart swelled with love. He hugged her and hid his face in the crook of her neck “I love you, Sora”</p><p>After that, the kisses slowly turned into open mouth ones, hands started to look for more skin under the clothes. He slipped his hand under her shirt, but stopped just before reaching her breast.</p><p>“Uhm…uh, are you still on your period?”</p><p>“N-no, I’m not” she answered not wanting to think about it.</p><p>He kissed her and his hand continued its way. Sora moaned softly, and clenched her legs at his sides. He slowly started to thrust her, and she could feel the warmth of his breathing every time they pulled apart from kissing. She sucked his neck and he moaned loudly.</p><p>“W-wait” he said pulling apart.</p><p>“Do you want to stop?” she asked, hoping the relief didn’t show in her tone of voice.</p><p>“No” he said chuckling “It’s just we are in the middle of the living room, we better go to my room”</p><p>“Oh, right”</p><p>They got up and went into the bedroom, leaving their cell phones and the empty plates without cleaning. She felt her chest tighten when she saw him locking with the key after closing the door.</p><p>Taichi was still smiling when he kissed her again. They lay down on the bed and quickly pick up where they had left off on the couch. He unhooked her bra and removed his hoodie.</p><p><em>“You’re going to have to do it in a few weeks anyway, so might as well just do it now”</em> Sora thought trying to calm herself down and failing. <em>“Being nervous is normal. You’re overreacting”</em> She repeated to herself, and in an attempt to ‘fake it till you make it’, she pushed him down and climbed on top of him, sitting on his hips. He smiled looking pleased, and got up a little to remove her sweater. When he lay down again, back against the mattress, she pressed her hips down, hard.</p><p>“F-fuck” he groaned, head backwards, as a shaky moaned escaped his throat.</p><p>Sora couldn’t deny that seeing him react like that turned her on. So she did it again, and again. Pressing harder to being able to feel it too through her jeans, after all, <em>this</em> she had always enjoyed doing. She leaned in to kiss him and this time neither wasted time in small kisses. They were deep, with their tongues sliding together, exploring each other’s mouth, feeling the warm. Concentrating on that made Sora feel hot all over, the pounding between her legs leaving a feeling of crave that could only seem to placate every time they ground against each other. She guessed he felt the same, as he had put his hands on her hips to help her press harder.</p><p>Taichi suddenly broke the kiss, getting up a little, bringing his hands to the front hem of her jeans. “Let’s take this off” he said hurried with a raspy tone, carefully pushing her to the side so he could remove his. Sora tried repressing a shaky breath, knowing she was supposed to do the same. She tried not thinking about it as she took them off. </p><p>It was a weird image, her naked legs on his bed. But one she didn’t have much time in contemplating, because as soon as he took his off, throwing them to the floor, he grabbed her by the arm, and helped her go back to the position they were in before.</p><p>Neither had been prepared for how continuing doing that with just the thin fabric of their underwear in between would feel. The overwhelming feeling of having him <em>so close </em>stunned her. She could feel exactly how hard he was, and even picture the length and shape of it. With every move, every thrust she could feel it sliding against her entrance. Every now and then she could feel the tip pressing against it<em>. “If I wasn’t wearing panties…”</em></p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked her, stopping. There was worry on his voice, and Sora realized she was shaking. <em>“Tell him. Tell him you want to stop”</em></p><p>“I’m a little cold”</p><p>“Oh” Taichi chuckled softly “Uhmm” he looked around, and shift a little to grab some of the blankets to cover them as well as he could. He smiled at her “Better?”</p><p>“Y-yeah…”</p><p>He pulled her closer “You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of this” he whispered against her neck and smelling her hair, as he started moving again. She just clenched against him tighter and hid her face on the crook of his neck.</p><p>Sora didn’t know if the wetness she was feeling was just hers or his too. She tried to just concentrate on the pleasing, more intense, feeling it gave her. Telling herself that it’d probably felt awesome doing it. The only difference being there would be no underwear in between and that it wouldn’t be just pressing against each other, it’d be…inside…She ignored it.  She was even hotter because of the damn blankets, but she didn’t dare to complain about them.</p><p>Ever since they had started this she couldn’t control any of her whiny moans. It was one after the other every time he pressed against her, and he wasn't falling behind either. Taichi's fingers dug into her skin from how tightly he was holding her. His groans and breathing were becoming as shaky and as erratic as his movements. She grazed her teeth against the skin of his neck before sucking it just below the ear.</p><p>“W-waIT” he tried saying but the words got caught in his throat as a wave of pleasure overcame him. Sora felt the arms around her tighten and his body tensed up. Then his whole body trembled, and threw his head backwards in an extended shaky and loud moan that’d be forever engraved in Sora’s ears.</p><p>“Ngh…Aah… fu-uck” he whimpered as his body started to relax, and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. “Fuck” he repeated, more cohesive now. Sora remained still, loosening the arms around him. Waiting, not knowing what to do, whilst feeling his deep breaths against her shoulder. Taichi sighed. “Damn it. I came” he finally said, and chuckled, a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, <em>oh…</em>”.Well this was unexpected.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry” he chuckled again but less sincere, rubbing his face on her shoulder. “Shit, this is embarrassing”</p><p>“No, don’t, it’s not” she moved away a little to face him. “It doesn’t matter. Really. We can always leave it for another day”</p><p>“I guess” he said reluctantly, and then gave her a little push for her to get up from him. “I need to go to the bathroom. And to change pants”</p><p>She moved away and he left the room after grabbing some pants and underwear from the dresser.</p><p>Sora was left alone, sitting on the bed not really knowing how to feel. She was as much relieved as she was disconcerted. Of all the scenarios that had been running through her mind a few moments ago, <em>this</em> had not been one of them. She hooked her bra and eyed her jeans at the foot of the bed. Wearing them with her underwear more than wet was going to be really uncomfortable.</p><p>“Wait, don’t” Taichi said entering the room just as she was grabbing them. She looked at him and had to repress a laugh. The sweatpants were a funny contrast to the shirt he was wearing.</p><p>He rushed to her side, and pushed her gently back to the mattress and lay beside her.</p><p>“What?” she asked as he took away the jeans from her hands.</p><p>“I refuse to be <em>that much</em> of a crappy boyfriend”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I mean, I guess we <em>could</em> wait, but that could take from 20 minutes to more than an hour, and I <em>really</em> don’t want to be in the middle of it when my folks come home.” He explained and lowered his head to her neck to kiss it. “I want to make it up to you”</p><p>Understanding came to her as he said that, while Taichi lowered his hand to her hips, teasing with the hem of her underwear. <em>“No no, we were done”</em></p><p>“Y-you, you don’t really need to t-that” she said trying to move.</p><p>“I want to…and I can’t be the only one who gets to finish, it wouldn’t be fair” And just like that his hand went under her underwear “Fuck you’re so wet” he gasped near her ear. Then his middle finger slipped inside of her and she froze, with her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>It wasn’t that it hurt particularly, he was moving slowly and hadn’t put it in in all its length yet. They had never done this before and it was clear he was trying to be as gentle as possible, but it was too overwhelming. She closed her eyes shut.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he asked but she didn’t say anything “I don’t really kno- does it hurt?” he stopped moving his finger but didn’t pull it out “Sora? Does-</p><p>They heard the front door opened.</p><p>“Helloo! I’m home!” came Hikari’s voice from the other room.</p><p>They pulled apart “Are you kidding me?” Taichi said under his breath as he got up from the bed “What the hell is she doing here?” he complained before opening the door, and closing it as soon as he was out.</p><p>                                                                                                              -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>“I thought you were staying at a friend’s” he reproached her.</p><p>“I was! But turns out she invited another classmate too, and they didn’t stop gossiping!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So we were supposed to study!” she drop her books with a thud on the table “So I came home. Sorry to bother you guys, I texted you before leaving that I was coming over”</p><p>He looked at the table were the lefts of the dinner were, his cell phone right beside them. Fuck.</p><p>The door to the bedroom opened and Sora came out, wearing her jeans <em>and</em> her sweater.”</p><p>“Hi, Hikari, uhm” she looked in Taichi’s direction but not at him “I need to get going”</p><p>“What?” he asked genuinely surprised.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t go! I can study in the other room, it’s no problem” Hikari said feeling guilty.</p><p>“Yeah, no, it’s not…I just remembered I need to, something” she said, not making any sense, as she put on her coat and boots.</p><p>Taichi walked towards her, grabbing her gently by the wrist “Really, you don’t need to go”</p><p>“I know, it’s just I remembered…this thing”</p><p>“Uhm okay” he said unconvinced and reached to grab his coat “I’ll walk you”</p><p>“No!” she said louder than intended, and he blinked taken aback “I’ll be fine”</p><p>“But, it’s late”</p><p>“It’s not that late, Hikari came back alone. Really. Okay, I need to go” she kissed him on the cheek “Bye” and opened the door “bye Hikari!”</p><p>“Bye Sora!”</p><p>When the door closed Taichi just stood in the middle of the hallway looking at the closed door. <em>“What the hell did just happen?”</em></p><p>“Bye” he said to no one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought this chapter was going to be a lot shorter when I laid it out. To be honest, I started kind of hating it at the beginning but then grew fond of it.</p><p>Next chapter I think is going to be mostly Taichi’s pov. Hopefully it’ll take me another two weeks to write.</p><p>As always, sorry for any grammatical errors you may found. And I love reading what you guys think, so comments are more than appreciated. As are kudos if you don’t feel like writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What had happened?</em>
</p><p>The week before, he had come home actually skipping from happiness.  So overwhelmed with joy he had wanted to scream.</p><p>Sora wanted to have sex with him. It felt so surreal. Because even though Taichi knew they were a couple and that <em>that</em> would eventually happen, up until now it had been more of an abstract concept in his mind. A fantasy in which to engage when he wanted to masturbate.</p><p>It hadn’t even been in his plans to ask her that night. In retrospect, it had probably been a combination of not being able to had had any alone time together for almost a month, the fact that she had invited <em>him</em> over (Sora wasn’t usually the one who initiated these things, so when she did, it turned him on even more), and the fact that he had been already turned on to begin with, that had possessed him to ask it.</p><p>Taichi was also a bit proud at how smooth he had acted. He had always wanted to sound smooth like that, but hadn’t imagined actually pulling it off.</p><p>Once he had arrived to his home- and after relieving himself in what had probably been one of the fastest times ever- lying in bed with only his thoughts to keep him company, the reality of what had almost happened started to down on him. It wasn’t like he hadn´t been disappointed that they hadn’t done it, but at the same time he had been kind of… glad. They had been completely in the dark, and he wished not only to see her during, but also be able to see what the hell he was doing. Taichi had to admit he was a bit nervous about it. And he hadn’t even wanted to think what would have happened if her mother had walked in on them.</p><p>The truth was that it really wasn’t in Taichi’s plans to rush it. Granted, he wanted to do it as much as the next guy, but he also wanted to take his time kissing her, touching her, looking at her...</p><p>Of his group (not counting Takeru, who was still a bit young) he was the only one of the guys that hadn’t done it yet. And given the talks in the locker room, the same went for his football team. Although he guessed a couple of them were lying.</p><p>It had bothered him before dating Sora. Feeling like he was falling behind somehow, and he had never been the type of guy who liked feeling he was falling in second, let alone last. Luckily he was good-looking and social, and could easily make himself the center of attention in almost any group. But dating required certain communication skills and talks about feelings that had never been his strong suit, so his dates were always a mess. He either ended up saying something inappropriate, or didn’t really like the girl, so he got bored quickly. There had been one a girl, from Yamato’s class, with whom he had actually gotten to a third date with. But then Sora had had a tennis match that same day, and he had completely forgotten about his date, basically standing her up. She had called him two hours later yelling at him, and that had been the end of it. He had never admitted that deep down he had been glad she had ended it.</p><p>Then he and Sora had gotten together, and suddenly it hadn’t bothered him anymore, he was in the clouds already.</p><p>But now it <em>was</em> happening.</p><p>During the following week he hadn’t been able to resist touching her every time she was near him. Taichi loved knowing he could touch her, and hug her in a way nobody else was allowed to. <em>“Sora is </em>my<em> girlfriend”</em> it really made his heart swelled with pride.</p><p>Taichi had also realized he wasn’t so terribly at this dating thing if he actually liked the person he was with.</p><p>When the thrilled of what had happened passed and the rest of the week went on as usual, giving his brain some time to cool off, he realized that now he had the time to actually plan for the right time.</p><p>The fact neither had much to compare the other with relieved him some, but it still wasn’t enough to appease him completely.</p><p>
  <em>“Forget it, it’s gonna be awkward” Yamato had said.</em>
</p><p>That Sunday he had been a little disappointed when Sora had said she wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t make it. Even though his hand practically itched to touch her naked breast again, he had just wanted to spend the day with her. It hadn’t really mattered whether they’d only ended up hanging out in the park, or watching TV all day on the couch.</p><p>So he had texted Yamato, who had said he had band practice but could meet later.</p><p>“So, when are you going to tell me why you have a smile that seems to be immovably stuck on your face? It’s been over two hours, it’s getting creepy.”</p><p>“Uh?” Taichi had rubbed his face, but the smile hadn’t gone away.”Well, I wasn’t going to say anything, but now that you ask...” He had paused for suspense “we almost did it last night”</p><p>Yamato had looked at him and snorted “Yeah, like you <em>weren’t</em> going to tell me that”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, I was gonna tell you. It has actually taken all my will power not to be the first thing I say to everyone I run into”</p><p>Yamato had spilled his soda and laughed. They had met at Yamato’s place because neither was in the mood to hang out outside in the cold. As much as Koushiro’s office, the group used Yamato’s apartment to hang out a lot given that his dad was almost never home.</p><p>“And why didn’t you?” He had asked, leaving the can on the table.</p><p>“She heard her mom in the other room. Man, you’re so lucky your dad is barely at home.”</p><p>“You’ll find the time. Last case scenario, there are places you can go”</p><p>Taichi had felt his cheeks burning. Every time he came across couples leaving those love motels, he could feel as he had the word “virgin” tattooed on his forehead.  He wanted to plan it alright, but that felt like planning it <em>too much</em>.<br/>Sure he had fantasized going to those places with her, in a time where dating Sora had been merely a dream. The reality now that they were actually together was rather different. “Have you…?”</p><p>“Have I what?” Yamato had asked.</p><p>“Went to one of those…?”</p><p>“Oh, uhmm, once or twice I think” Yamato had said and Taichi had looked at him as if for some further elaboration “Sometimes I meet a girl at a concert or when I play, and I can’t remember if my old man is at home or not, so…” he had shrugged like there wasn’t really much more to say “I don’t know, they were pretty much a one night thing”</p><p>Taichi had actually felt his lack of sexual experience blown up right in his face. He had clenched the hand that was on his leg without realizing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t know his friend had such a way with girls, but sometimes it gave him this weird feeling where he was happy for him at the same time that he envied him. <em>“I get excited because I could asked my girlfriend to do it, and he has one night stands with girls he meets that same day as if it’s nothing”</em></p><p>Well, at least he could take advantage of his friend’s experience, right?</p><p>“So…”Taichi had started after a moment of silence “not that I don’t know, you know… <em>stuff</em>, but, if you happen to have some wisdom you want to share…”</p><p>Yamato had sighed and scratched his head “Look. Just… whatever you’re imagining? It won’t. It’d be awkward, and probably quick.” He had said bluntly.</p><p>“Well, that’s not…really helpful” Taichi had pouted.</p><p>“It’s less embarrassing if you already know it’s going to be embarrassing”</p><p>Taichi had looked at him not entirely convinced.</p><p>“Just talk to her and put on a condom. That’s pretty much it.” Yamato had stood up, hinting the end of the conversation, but had turned to look at his friend “Please tell me that you know how-</p><p>“I KNOW HOW TO PUT ON A CONDOM!” Taichi had yelled at him, embarrassed. “Geez, so little credit.”</p><p>Yamato had just shrugged while picking up the cans from the table.</p><p>“Talk to her? Really? That’s<em> all</em> your advice?” He had pouted again, crossing his arms “I thought you’d be more helpful”</p><p>“What <em>is it</em> that you wanna know exactly?” Yamato had asked from the kitchen “I’m not going to <em>describe</em> you things. There is a thing called Google you know, pretty useful” he had said sarcastically.</p><p>“I’m not asking that! I’m not a pervert; I don’t wanna have those pictures in my head”</p><p>“Then what?” Yamato had asked exasperated but with genuine concern.</p><p>Taichi had looked at him briefly, and then diverted his gaze. “Nothing. Forget it” he had said dismissively as he stood up. But Yamato had grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit down again. The look his friend had given him was one that didn’t leave much of a choice but to speak.</p><p>Taichi had sighed “It’s just…You’re good, with that stuff. Girls and relationships. No girl has ever screamed at you over the phone cause you forgot about your date and stood her up.” He had swallowed embarrassed and shrugged “Sora being my girlfriend is pretty much a dream come true for me. <em>I don’t want to mess it up.</em> Plus…” he had scratched the back of his neck “Everywhere I read it says first times are often painful for girls, and I just… <em>really</em> don’t want to make it worse”</p><p>Yamato hadn’t said anything for a few seconds, and then had sighed. “I know you’re going to think it sounds cliché, and it probably does, but really all you need to do is talk to her. Tell her how you feel, ask her how she feels. Ask her what she likes, tell her what you like. Really, if you do that, everything sorts itself out”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                     .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>That Thursday after school, Taichi hadn’t thought of sex as a goal (although he wouldn’t have complained if it’d turned out that way) he had just wanted to touch her. He had thought all week about what Yamato had said.</p><p>An idea had come to his mind the previous night after jacking off. He had been replaying that night at her place. Trying to remember how it had felt to touch her breast, how it had been softer than he had expected. It had been less than a second when he had tried to put in his mouth, so he had to fill in the rest with his imagination. But what had blown his mind the most had been the movements of her hips against his. That had been when the idea that she must liked it a certain way had struck him.</p><p>He had felt kind of an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but now it was all he could think about. He wondered if Sora touches herself too. Although he guessed if she did, it wouldn’t be as often as he did.</p><p><em>“Sora touching herself” </em>he had closed his eyes and tried to picture it. Sora lying on her bed, wearing only her underwear, hand down her panties, lips partly open as she moaned his name…He could feel himself getting hard again.</p><p>He had grabbed his phone to do some research. In the morning he’d probably regretted staying up late, but then he hadn’t been able to help it. He wanted to know how to touch her.</p><p>When that afternoon he had asked her if she liked it, he had thought it’d sound dumb, but it had excited him, and could tell it had excited her too. Sora’s chest had been warm, her bra rather thin. The moment she had moaned when he had rubbed her nipple, he had had to resist the urge of tearing up her shirt and grabbing one with each hand. Her answer and body response when he had teased her had had his body aching for more, but he had to remind himself of what he had had on his mind in the first place. Sora had been wearing pantyhose, but touching her above the clothes was a start at least.</p><p>But then Sora had said she was on her period and that wanted to stop. For a flash of a second he had considered telling her he didn’t mind, that he was too worked up to care. But another part was saying <em>“You don’t know shit about this, you’re going to screw it up. Leave it be.” </em>So he had.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>When Taichi had come home that night and had learned his parents wouldn’t be home till late on the weekend, he had seen a new opportunity. It wasn’t perfect, with Hikari in the house too. At least they didn’t share a room anymore.</p><p>Sora and Hikari used to chat a lot when Sora was at their place. And Sora was always pretty much open to include Hikari in many of the things they did. But it was an unspoken rule between the siblings that after dinner she’ll always leave them alone. <em>Especially</em> if their parents weren’t home.</p><p>Except he had wanted perfect. With no fear to turn on the light, or make any noise, or the concern of having a parent -or sister- suddenly walking in.</p><p>Taichi had thought that if he hadn’t yet the guts to ask his girlfriend to a motel, at least he could ask her sister to spend the night at a friend’s.</p><p>
  <em>Friday night, Taichi had entered the living room, drying his hair with a towel. Hikari had been lying on the couch talking to a friend. He had gone into the kitchen to grab something to eat, half ignoring her chat, when he had heard…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, see ya Saturday afternoon then? Awesome, Yuki. Bye!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you going out Saturday?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm?” Hikari had said without lifting her head from her phone “Not really. We’re studying at the library together”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And after?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, nothing.” Hikari had said, defeated at the prospect of her weekend ruined by studies. “Come home and bury myself in more books”</em>
</p><p><em>“Don’t you think at least it’d be more fun if you guys keep studying together?” he had ventured casually “You know…like, at</em> her place<em>?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Hikari had finally lifted her head from her phone to look at her brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you kicking me out?” she had said bluntly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noo” he had said faking offense “I’m just saying studying is always more bearable when you do it with a friend”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what if we both come back to study here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll kick you both out”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine! I’ll leave” she had said, getting up from the couch. “You know, you’re lucky it’s me. A meaner sister will make you do her chores for a month in exchange”</em>
</p><p>Thinking of that weekend now gave him all kinds of different feelings.</p><p>If he already wasn’t thinking about sex, after that night, it only became more intense and constant. He had never imagined dry humping with just your underwear would feel like <em>that</em>. Every time his dick had gone right in her entrance, with only that thin layer of cloth in between, it had driven him over the edge. He had been fighting himself on whether to take their clothes off, or just keep doing what he was doing, because stopping even for one second seemed like torture.</p><p>In the end it had been better that he hadn’t, because he wouldn’t have lasted more than 5 minutes. Now he understood better what Yamato had meant by “quick”.</p><p>Taichi wasn’t really sure if Sora had been able to tell how embarrassed he had actually felt. He had wanted that night to learn how to touch her, had wanted that night to made love for the first time. And in the end, not only had he been the only one who got to finish, but he hadn’t even known if what little he had done she had enjoyed. He felt selfish.</p><p>And then she had left so suddenly and he didn’t understand why.</p><p>Taichi knew it was splitting hairs, but she had never denied him to walk her home at night. Granted, maybe it hadn’t been that late, but pretty much the only times she had refused him to walk her home had been when she had been mad at him, or they had fought about something stupid.</p><p>
  <em>“But she isn’t mad at me… is she?”</em>
</p><p>He had texted her if she had gotten home all right, and she had said yes.</p><p>Then on Sunday, Taichi didn’t know if he should call her or not.  On an uneasy feeling he couldn’t quite figure it out, he decided it was maybe best to wait for her to reach him out first. If she went home alone it meant she didn’t want to talk to him right now, right? But when night came and there was still no sign of her, he couldn’t help himself on not knowing if something was wrong, so he called her. She didn’t pick up.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                               .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>“I called you last night…” he said to her when they were entering the school and Hikari had left them to meet her friends. He tried a casual tone, not wanting to sound like a demanding boyfriend, but a flicker of concern escaped him anyhow.</p><p>“I know, sorry!” she apologized quickly “I showered late and then I thought you were probably asleep” she said not looking at him.</p><p>“Oh, okay, so…” he said and scratched his head “…is everything ok?”</p><p>“What? Everything is fine, I told you I just had this…thing, and you know, then your sister was there…so, you know…” Sora answered fast and he thought she wasn’t really making much sense.</p><p>“So you’re not… mad?”</p><p>“Mad? No! Why would I be mad?” she laughed and grabbed his hand. “Come on, we’re gonna be late”</p><p>Taichi felt relieved and told himself that whatever weird feeling he was having, it was just a sequel of having spent yesterday worrying. Everything was fine.</p><p>Except… it didn’t end there.</p><p>Throughout the rest of the week he told himself he was imagining things. It was just a coincidence that she seemed busier talking with Hikari on the way to school than with him. Or that they barely talked to each other at school or over the phone later. It was just another coincidence that three days of that week she didn’t sit with him (and Yamato) at the school cafeteria, but with the girls from tennis. Maybe it was also a coincidence that that Wednesday she didn’t wait for him after his football practice.</p><p><em>“It’s not a thing she does </em>EVERY<em> Wednesday” </em>Taichi reminded himself. But now that exams were over, and after they had had so little time together, he was kinda hoping she’d be there…</p><p><em>“Then you should’ve </em>asked her<em> to wait for you. She can’t read your fucking mind” </em>He reproached himself that afternoon on his way back home.</p><p>Lying in bed, that uneasy feeling wouldn’t leave him alone.<em> “You’re being paranoid. We’ll go out on a date this weekend and you’ll see everything is fine” </em>And somehow that prospect seemed to calm him down a little. He fell asleep half way through thinking what they could do.</p><p>Except then Sora told him that she had a birthday party that weekend.</p><p>“It’s this girl from tennis, well actually not form our school, but me and other girls really like her so…”</p><p>“Yeah, no, it’s fine” he said trying to sound not bothered at all. Besides, even though she’d be busy Saturday, it didn’t necessary mean they weren't going to be able to see each other. “We can do something else the day after”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll call you”</p><p>She didn’t call him.</p><p>Well, she did, but it was already too late to do anything. That night he went to bed with a knot in his chest. She had said she wasn’t mad at him, she had said everything was fine, and on the surface everything <em>seemed</em> fine… <em>“then why doesn’t it feel like it?”</em></p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>So next Monday he was perhaps a little worried.</p><p>“I think she is mad at me about something” he said to Yamato at lunch. Because <em>again</em> Sora just happened to sit with some other girls. <em>“You don’t ALWAYS sit together. Cut it out”</em></p><p>“That thing I told you about communication, isn’t just for sex, you know that right?”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>, I <em>already</em> <em>asked</em> her last week” Taichi said exasperated.</p><p>“And?” Yamato asked lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>“And she said everything was fine” he sighed.</p><p>“So everything is probably fine. I’ve seen her mad at you, and she really doesn’t seem so”</p><p>“I guess…”</p><p>Yamato could tell his friend wasn’t entirely convinced, so after a moment of silence he changed the subject to distract him, telling him about his band going in second this weekend, and also about some girl he was maybe planning on asking out.</p><p>At least that stopped him from stealing glances at Sora’s table.</p><p>During that week he thought long and hard about the communication thing. It was like an invisible wall had been lifted between the two and he didn’t know when or why it had happened.</p><p>Sitting in bed after showering, Taichi really tried thinking about something he may have said or done. As far as he could tell, it had started on the night at his place. So he had <em>kinda</em> ruined their chance at having sex, but she hadn’t seemed to mind that. Plus, he thought -and had tried- to make it up to her afterwards, it wasn’t <em>his</em> fault that Hikari had showed up. Clearly she couldn’t be angry about that. Maybe he should had insisted more on walking her home, or maybe he should have called earlier the next day…Or, you know…</p><p><em>“MAYBE IT´S ALL A STUPID COINCIDENCE AND EVERYTHING IS </em>FINE<em>”</em></p><p>He threw himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow. After a brief tantrum that he’d tell no one, Taichi turned around and contemplated his room in silence.<em>”Why am I over thinking this? I don’t over think things.”</em>  He directed his gaze to his bedside table, where he had a picture of Sora and him together. She was hugging him from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek, they both looked so happy. Hikari had taken that picture only a few days after they had started going out.</p><p>His phone was right beside the photo.<em> “Maybe I should just call her, tell her I’m frying my brains over nothing and we’ll just laugh about it”</em> After all, wasn’t that what Yamato had said, about talking about stuff and how you felt? He stretched his arm to grab the phone, but he barely grazed it with his fingers. Something about remembering Yamato’s name stopped him for half a second but he ignored it. He lifted himself up a little, putting his weight on his elbow to reach for the phone when he saw the tickets  to his friend’s concert there too, and the gears in his brain started to turn.</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously, why does it bother you so much?” Sora had asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not like, I’m going to forbid it or something. It’s just… Hikari is really sensitive, and Takeru is becoming really popular with the girls” he had said. “I don’t know, I just don’t want to see my sister hurting. First heartbreaks are hard”</em>
</p><p>FUCK. FUCK FUCK. Fuuuuuuck.</p><p>He wanted to punch himself in the face. <em>“That’s what happens when you don’t </em>think<em> before you speak”.</em> Of course she had known that deep down he had been talking about himself. She had even made that comment afterwards about how he was the only one that she loved. Fuck. She wasn’t mad at him, she was feeling fucking guilty. <em>“</em>I<em> MADE HER FEEL GUILTY”</em></p><p>And of course Sora being how she is wasn’t going to tell him it was about that, so she was avoiding him.<em> “Damn it, I’m such an idiot!”</em> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>That Friday right before classes ended, Taichi texted his sister to ask her if she could skip coming from school with them. He hated it; it felt like admitting out loud there was a problem. But he needed to fix this. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Sora asked him as he led her behind the school.</p><p>They had been approaching the foot of the main stairs where they usually waited for Hikari, when he grabbed her hand and led her outside of the building, to the left side of the patio were there were barely any students. “Taichi, what is it? Is Hikari not coming with us today?”</p><p>Taichi let go of her hand as he turned around to face her, she looked confused. “I’m sorry” he said looking her straight in the eyes.</p><p>Sora blinked in surprise “Wha-?”</p><p>“The other night, at my place” he hurriedly started to explain himself. “What I said about my sister and Takeru, and…you know…heartbreaks” he said after a pause and could see her features change as she understood what he was implying. “I didn’t say it to upset you, I swear. I’d hate to see you upset because of that” He reached his hand to gently grab one of hers “I’m sorry”</p><p>Sora looked at their hands and a weak smiled crossed her lips. She interlaced their fingers.</p><p>“We never talked about that…”she said quietly, and lifted her head to look at him “Do we…need to?”</p><p>Taichi was silent for a moment. He hadn’t seen that question coming, but she continued before he could answer.</p><p>“I meant what I said to you the other day. What happened with Yamato…it doesn’t hold candle to what I feel about you. But…I sometimes worry that maybe you hold some kind of-</p><p>“I don’t” he cut her off rapidly, not wanting for her to finish that sentence. “and I didn’t. Not to you, nor to him. <em>Especially</em> not to you” now he grabbed both of her hands between his. “I love you, and you wanting to be with me is all I care about.” he took one step closer to her “So please don’t be upset about a stupid thing I said. I mean…you know I suck at that stuff.” He finished forcing a laugh.</p><p>Sora smiled at him, that smile full of love that was only reserved to him “I think you’re better than you think you are” she said and let go of their hands to hug him. She buried her face against his chest, and after a moment of shared silence she said, barely a whisper, “I’m sorry too”</p><p>Taichi held her tighter and kissed her head.</p><p>                                                                                               .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>It was Saturday; there were still some hours to Yamato’s concert, and Taichi was playing videogames in his house when the doorbell rang.</p><p><em>“I’m not ready, I’m not ready. Mom, please open up!” </em>Hikari’s scream came from the bathroom.</p><p>Hikari was supposed to go with Takeru to tonight’s, but –at least in front of him- she had been very vague about it all week. Taichi paused the game when he saw his mother going to the door.</p><p>“I’ll do it” he said standing up, and making a gesture with his hand that she could go back to what she was doing.</p><p>“Oh hi Taichi” said Takeru when he opened the door “Is Hikari ready?”</p><p>“No” he said flatly “I thought you always kept Yamato company before playing” he said playing dumb.</p><p>The implication was understood by the blonde, and he swallowed “Well…yeah...but he also tests the instruments with the band, so I…uh...”</p><p>Taichi leaned forward, hand still on the door, not letting him in “Is this a date?”</p><p>“Oh…hum…I”</p><p>Taichi wasn’t going to lie, he gloated some in seeing Takeru nervous.</p><p><em>“Is that Takeru?” </em>asked Hikari from inside.</p><p>Taichi took a step closer and arched his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“…maybe?”  Takeru ventured and Taichi squinted “…noo..?” a little more anxious.</p><p>Taichi heard Hikari’s footsteps and her saying goodbye to their mom, so he hurried.</p><p>“You decide later whether this is date or not, but I want you to know this; you make my sister cry, and I don’t care what we went through as kids, I<em> will</em> kick your ass”</p><p>Takeru swallowed again, louder this time.</p><p>Suddenly Hikari pushed her brother out of the door and looked at him. “I asked <em>Mom</em>”</p><p>“I was closer to the door” he said, but she elbowed him as she passed through. “We’ll meet with you guys later” he said to them as they walked away.</p><p> </p><p>About two hours later Taichi and Sora were getting off the bus. Sora was laughing as she grabbed her neck “They were watching!” she tried to sound mad.</p><p>“They were not!” he complained, laughing too “Everybody had their faces glued to their phones” he took her hand as they started walking, and lowered her scarf a little with his finger so he could kiss her below the ear. “And you liked it”</p><p>“If I liked it or not it’s not the point-</p><p>“You liked it” he teased.</p><p>Sora smiled in spite herself “It was inappropriate”</p><p>“Fine fine” he said smiling, lifting both of his arms-and dragging hers with him- in surrender.</p><p>Since yesterday’s talk, Taichi had been feeling great. Relieved. The invisible wall was finally down. The cold wind of the night somehow making it easier to breath when it entered his lungs. It felt like breathing freedom. It was good they had decided to talk about that. It wasn’t like he had needed it, but was glad that it had happened. <em>“Communication really does improve things, uh?”</em>  Taichi thought, smiling to himself. Tonight was going to be fun.</p><p>“Did you hear me?”</p><p>“Uh?” he said, coming back from his thoughts.</p><p>“I said, are you going to behave tonight?” Sora asked half playfully.</p><p>“You are making it sound like I grabbed your ass under your skirt in front of everybody.” He said defensively “I just kissed your neck”</p><p>He could see her blush even at night. “<em>That</em> wasn’t kissing my neck”</p><p>“So this means I can’t grab your ass tonight? Even if it is dark and no one is looking?” he asked her with sad puppy dog eyes, and she had to repress a laugh.</p><p>Sora made a fake gesture of considering it “<em>If</em> there’s no one around…” She smiled seductively. He loved it. She also got close to him and elbowed him. “And stop saying ‘ass’; people are looking at us”</p><p>This felt amazing. It was like the past two weeks hadn’t happened.</p><p>Taichi let go of her hand and hugged her tenderly from behind, making them slow their pace. “You know I’ll do whatever you want, right?” he said softly in her hear. He felt her body react to that, it was subtle, but he felt it. They both understood the innuendo implied.</p><p>She placed her hand on one of the arms holding her and stopped walking. He couldn’t see her face, but something in her body language made him wonder. Sora turned slowly to look at him without letting go. She was smiling, but it’s wasn’t the playful smile from before.</p><p>“Can we go out tomorrow? Maybe to the park?”</p><p>Taichi blinked, feeling relieved somehow, given the look on her face he hadn’t expected  that. “Sure” he answered smiling.</p><p>She returned the smile, lowered her arm to grab his hand, and they kept walking the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                   .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>They met with Jyou and his girlfriend Okinu, outside the club. They tried staying outside catching up, while they waited for Mimi and Koushiro, but after a few minutes Jyou’s teeth started chattering, so they decided to best wait inside. Given that it was still early, it wasn’t as dark as they had expected. Taichi caught sight of her sister talking with Takeru and some other boys and girls from their class in a corner. They waved at each other.  </p><p>There weren’t too many people yet, but it was filling up fast, so they grabbed a table. It felt good to get rid of all their coats and the rest of their stuff, and it’d get warmer as more people arrived. Mimi and Koushiro arrived fifteen minutes after.</p><p>Yamato went to their table to say a quick hi, but didn’t stay long because he had to go back with his band. But they all agreed on hanging out after. Hikari and Takeru stayed mostly with their classmates. Taichi also saw Yamato talking to Jun. It was weird seeing them talk so casually and… cozy. He wondered if she was the date Yamato had talked so vaguely to him the other day.</p><p>About half an hour later, the lights dimmed and the first band started. They were good. Almost from the beginning Sora grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yamato put his hand on Jun’s waist. He also saw Takeru and Hikari standing very close together, and nodded internally, good, no touching involved.</p><p>At the break, Sora and Okinu stood up and went to bring more drinks and snacks for their table.</p><p>Taichi stayed with the other three. Jyou was talking about his new job, and how it was hard balancing that with his studies and his girlfriend.</p><p>“Um!” Mimi exclaimed in response, with the drinking straw still in her mouth. “Then <em>I </em>have some good news for you” she said pointing at him with her finger.</p><p>“My dad is inaugurating a Hot Springs Hotel in a few weeks and I convinced him that we’d be the first ones to try it. I mean, some of his partners will be there too checking some stuff out, but we’ll be basically the only guests”</p><p>“Yes, and because of that. I thought we could contact our digimons” Koushiro added.</p><p>“That’s awesome!” Taichi and Jyou exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>“Does Okinu know about Gomamon”? Mimi asked him.</p><p>Jyou cleared his troath “Yes. She met him actually. Once. The last time they stayed here with us.”</p><p>“And now she is going to be surrounded by them” Taichi said amused. “Man, that’s so great, I miss Agumon. Sora’ll be thrilled to know she’ll see Piyomon again”</p><p>“Oh she already knows! I told her at the mall the day after the night at Koushiro’s” Mimi said placing a hand on her boyfriend’s arm.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Half hoarding the lasts of the chips, Mimi kept talking about how she still had to tell the rest of the group, and some other details about their stay.</p><p>“Wait” Taichi interrupted her. He still had a trace of the previous smile, but was starting to feel anxious. “What day after?”</p><p>“The day after we saw that movie” Mimi answered quickly so she could return to what she was saying.</p><p>That doesn’t make sense. “Are you sure it was <em>that</em> Sunday?”</p><p>“Yeah, we went shopping”</p><p>“The day after the movie? Are you sure?” he kept asking, and Koushiro looked at him funny.</p><p>Mimi looked slightly annoyed at these unnecessary questions. “Yes, I remember she told me you were sick because of something we ate the night before”. She finished and ate some more chips as if putting an end to this questioning.</p><p>Suddenly the conversation between his friends started to get distorted. All kind of thoughts flooded his mind and all sounds became muffled. A weird feeling run through his back <em>“But </em>she<em> was sick”.</em></p><p>Sora had lied to him.</p><p>All that restlessness from the last two weeks suddenly came back to him. And…and that day had been <em>before. </em>He started telling himself that he must have misinterpreted something, but he knew he hadn’t. She <em>had</em> been avoiding him. Even if his comment may have upset her, she had been avoiding him from before. He felt his mouth become dry and his chest tighten.</p><p>Taichi stood up in legs that didn’t feel his own, and didn’t know if he said something while standing up, but either way, he ignored their friend’s looks as he left them.</p><p>He moved between the now crowd of people to where Sora and Okinu were waiting for their drinks and snacks.</p><p>“Can we talk?” he heard himself asked her.</p><p>“Uh?” Sora blinked in surprise, looking between the drinks and Okinu. Both girls exchanged a look; he looked troubled.</p><p>“Go” Okinu urged her. “I’ll take them”</p><p>Sora nodded and followed him outside. Neither were wearing any type of warm clothes so the outside air felt like drop of cold water against the skin. There were less than fifteen people outside, and it seemed that the only reason they were there was to smoke during the break.</p><p>“What’s wro-</p><p>“Why did you lie to me?” he turned and asked her bluntly.</p><p>She was shaking, hugging herself to shelter her upper body from the cold. “What?” Sora asked surprised. Now she was the one that looked disconcerted.</p><p>“The day after we went to Koushiro’s.” he started, looking at her in the eyes. “You told me you were sick, but then you went out with Mimi, and told her<em> I</em> was the one who was sick. Plus, we <em>talked</em> later that night, and you told me you had spent the entire day at home.”</p><p>He looked at her waiting for an answer, but she just stood there not saying anything. Except now she really did look worried.</p><p>“That stupid comment that I made…” he continued. “Why I thought you were upset with me…avoiding me” his voice quivered at remembering the feeling of how that had felt. “That happened <em>after</em>. Why…what are you not telling me?”</p><p>Sora looked startled, afraid, ashamed. The classic look of someone who has been caught in their lie. She had her mouth open as she were about to say something, but it was only that.</p><p>Taichi seemed to suddenly remember something and laughed. A fake, sad laugh.</p><p>“You didn’t really have a birthday party last week, did you?” He asked her, eyes imploring for the opposite answer, but Sora remained silent and avoided his gaze, which was all the answer he needed.</p><p>Taichi closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. “Great. Awesome. Fucking fantastic.”</p><p>Sora was looking at him, looking as guilty as she had ever looked before. Both hands at the height of her chest, still not saying anything.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” He looked at her again. “Why are you lying to me?” he said, tired, confused. Desperate.</p><p>Sora took a step towards him “I’m not-” she started almost instinctively, and he gave her a defiant look. She took that step back.</p><p>“Hey! You guys! It’s about to start!” Koushiro called from the half open door. They both turned to looked at him, and Sora responded him with a small, disinterested wave.</p><p>“Can we talk about this later?” she asked right after Koushiro went inside and she turned to looked at Taichi again. “Please” she begged.</p><p>“Why? So you can think of a new lie to tell me?” he said and regretted it the moment the words were out of his mouth.</p><p>Sora looked<em> so</em> hurt by that. And Taichi hated himself; hated knowing he had caused that look. But at the same time, he was hurt too. He had spent the last two weeks worried, thinking he had been the one that had cause this. Worrying and asking her if everything was fine.</p><p>The few people that were outside with them started to go inside.</p><p>“Please Taichi” she begged him again.</p><p>Taichi seemed to consider it for a moment. “Just tell me why. We…you can explain it later. But tell me why now” he said, and both eyes and tone showed this was not negotiable.</p><p>She just stood there without saying anything, looking at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Whatever” he said with a heavy heart and turned to the door.</p><p>“Taichi” Sora called after him, but didn’t dare to grab his arm as he walked away and went inside.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                       .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>If Yamato’s band was any good tonight Taichi couldn’t say. He would assume they had been; they always were. He could barely hear them; it was as if there were invisible soundproof walls around his head. Sora didn’t sit next to him, and he honestly didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.</p><p>He couldn’t get his brain to shut up. He was still trying to think what could’ve started all this. Why had she lied to him in the first place? Didn’t she trust him? Part of him wanted to confront her again, the other part just wanted to get home and be alone.</p><p>At some point the music came to an end, which meant now they’d had to talk to one another. Everybody was talking about how good it had been. Taichi answered what little questions the small talk between their friends required. He suddenly remembered Mimi had said something about hanging out later and now knew he wanted to leave. Again it seemed as if his body moved on his own. When he saw Yamato approaching to where they were, he grabbed his coat. He went directly to his friend and told him he was leaving.</p><p>“Everything ok?”  Yamato asked him.</p><p>“Yeah…I just need to” he pointed with his thumb to the door. “See ya later, it was awesome” he said as he palmed him on the back.</p><p>At the entrance while he was putting on his scarf, he felt his phone in his pocket. He’d text Hikari later. Takeru was bringing her home anyhow.  </p><p>Taichi started heading to the bus stop. He hadn’t taken many steps when he noticed Sora coming right behind him. She was halfway dressing in her coats while she came after him.</p><p>“You can get back home with Mimi and Koushiro” he told her without looking back.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asked panting.</p><p>“Home” he answered, still without looking back</p><p>Sora caught up to him at the same time she was finishing putting on her scarf.</p><p>Two blocks passed with neither one of them talking. Most shops were closed by now, so the silence felt even more apparent. Taichi couldn’t remember when it had been the last time there had been an awkward silence between them.</p><p>He hated that after what had just happened, having her by his side made him feel better. Hated how weird it felt walking by her side and not being able to hold her hand. He clenched his fists inside his pockets. The bus stop was just after crossing the small bridge. But just when they were in the middle of it, he realized she was no longer by his side. Taichi stopped and turned around. Sora had stopped a few steps behind, and was standing there, head down, playing nervously with her hands.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She finally said and lifted her head to look at him “I lied to you”</p><p>Taichi stood quiet and a chill that had nothing to do with the cold ran down his back. He had insisted for the truth, but suddenly he was afraid of hearing it.</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to, it just happened, and then, it just… I..” her hands making nervous gestures as she talked.  “And I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid, and then…I hated it. And then yesterday you were so worried, thinking it was your fault”. He tried following her rambling but wasn’t very successful, and his face must have shown it because she stopped.  Her lip trembled and she took a shaky breath before diverting her gaze to the side. “I don’t want to have sex” she whimpered.</p><p>Taichi blinked perplexed <em>“What?”</em> Of all the things he had imagined…</p><p>“I mean” she quickly followed up “I don’t mean <em>ever</em>” correcting herself.</p><p>He took a few steps towards her. “What… are you talking about?” He didn’t know what to feel right now. “You were avoiding me…because you didn’t want to have sex?” he slowly asked her, as well as himself. The gears in his head were turning, trying to make sense of what she was telling him. She looked down again, barely nodding. “But…” he started doubtful “but we…at my place that night…we were...”</p><p>“I- I couldn’t tell you…” she said softly.</p><p>He couldn’t believe what he was hearing “So…what?...” Taichi started incredulously, because he couldn’t believe what he was about to say “You were going to <em>force yourself</em> to sleep with me?”</p><p>Sora looked at him and was struck by the horror in his face. Taichi also realized in that moment that she had never stopped to analyze the implications of this.</p><p>“No, I, I mean-I just, I didn’t” she started sobbing; desperately trying to explain something she hadn’t even thought about. “I was scared that if a told you I didn’t want to you’d think that…that maybe I didn’t love you enough” she was still sobbing, trying harder to contain the tears from falling down. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings…”</p><p>“Right, because finding out I had sex with my girlfriend when she didn’t actually wanted to would have make me feel <em>SO</em> much better” he spat out. He felt angry, but not really <em>at</em> her…  If that night they had really gone through with it… “I could have hurt you...” he said softly, scared of the thought.</p><p>Sora leaned against the railing, covered her face and burst out crying. “I’m sorry. I never meant-It wasn’t that-” whatever she was going to say got interrupted by more crying. Taichi got next to hear and also leaned against the railing. “I <em>hated</em> not being like everybody else. I hated feeling like we weren’t on the same page anymore. I wasn’t ready and I hated it. I was afraid that you’d think it was because I didn’t love you enough. And it’s not that, <em>it’s not!” </em>she looked him straight in the eyes when she said that last part, lip trembling. “It’s just, we’ve been through <em>SO MUCH</em>. We’ve faced more things when we were 10 that most adults wouldn’t even face in a lifetime. We were pretty much forced to grow up. And I...I just, I didn’t want to rush any more things.”</p><p>Taichi watched her as she started to calm herself down. Slowly the crying became sobbing, and the sobbing turned into a few shaky breaths.</p><p>“And you thought… I wouldn’t have understood?” he ventured softly, not mad anymore, just wondering.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said after a sigh “ <em>I</em> didn’t understand it at first. But then yesterday you were so worried and feeling guilty, when I was actually the one who…” she looked so miserable whilst saying this that Taichi felt his chest hurt. “That’s why I was going to tell you tomorrow, I <em>couldn’t stand</em> you feeling guilty about something I-</p><p>Taichi couldn’t stand it anymore and hugged her.</p><p>At first Sora didn’t move, and when he heard her sniffling again he thought she was going to start crying again. But she didn’t, and embraced him too.</p><p>“I’m sorry” she said, muffled in his clothes. He hugged her tighter.</p><p>They stayed like this, taking comfort in each other’s arms and the warmth of their bodies. After a while Taichi closed his eyes, exhaled deeply and pulled apart just enough to grab her face with both of his hands. He made eye contact with her to make sure he had her full attention.</p><p>“I know it’s in your nature to always be putting other people’s need before your own. But you need to stop doing that with me. There’s nothing you can say or do that’d make me love you less.” He paused and gave her a reassuring smile “I don’t care about waiting, and we can take it as slow as you want. I only want to be with you. Just promise me that you’d never hide something like this from me again”</p><p>Sora tried her best to return the smile and nodded. “I love you so much” she said.</p><p>Taichi leaned to kiss her, just pressing their lips together. He smiled against her lips when he felt her relax, and pulled apart to kiss her forehead in the sweetest of ways.</p><p>“I love you too” he said and hugged her tight again before pulling apart completely, except for his hand, interlacing fingers with hers. “So…” he started, swinging their hands together “do you want to maybe go back…” he asked pointing his thumb in the direction they just came from “or do you want to go home?”</p><p>Sora took one step closer to him “I think… I want you all by myself for what is left of the night” she answered him smiling.</p><p>A bright smile lit up his face “Awesome. That’s what I wanted too”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> I’m so sorry for the delay on this chapter!</p><p>Little note here, I searched for the name of Jyou’s alleged girlfriend but couldn’t find it, so I made it up. If there is an official one please let me know so I can change it. To be honest, I didn’t want to search too much because I haven’t seen the last movie yet and didn’t want to spoil myself something by accident.</p><p>I find it much easier to write from Sora’s pov, so I hope this Taichi didn’t feel too much out of character. I tried to do my best.<br/>Next chapters are probably going to be either from Sora’s or a mix of the two. I haven’t decided that yet.</p><p>Anyhow, I hope you liked it. Kudos and any type of comments are always welcome, I love reading what you guys think even if it’s just literally two words.<br/>As always, sorry for any grammatical errors you may found, and see you guys in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora sat in front of the desk in her bedroom looking at her cell phone between her hands. She had typed the message but was doubtful whether to send it or not. Not because she had doubts about what it said, but because she didn’t like how it sounded written. Too calculate for something she was still a little anxious about.</p><p>It was Friday night; she had finished cleaning the dishes after dinner and had gone to her room to debate her next course of action. Her mother’s announcement buzzing in her head. <em>“I won’t be home tomorrow night. A friend of mine got these tickets on discount, and we’re going to see a play”</em></p><p>Sora took a deep breath and exhaled shakily as she pressed call. Even through the anxiety in her chest, she wanted to do this.</p><p>Ever since their talk at the bridge she felt like a huge weight had been lifted, and their relationship had returned to its usual almost immediately. There was just <em>one</em> little thing she had an issue with. Taichi had started behaving more careful around her, which she liked and had helped removing some of the pressure off of her, it just was … he was being a little <em>too</em> careful.</p><p><em>“I just don’t want to take it </em>that<em> far. I don’t have a problem with what we used to do before.”</em> Sora had thought after their last date when they had only kissed goodbye at her apartment without any kind of make out.</p><p><em>“I can’t believe now </em>I am<em> the frustrated one”</em></p><p>She knew she needed to tell him, and also felt the next step should be given by her. And she sort of wanted…</p><p>After what it felt like the three longest rings, Taichi picked up.</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>“Hi, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Playing some videogames” he said, while some medieval music resonated in the background “Koushiro was talking nonstop about it yesterday” Sora could picture him maneuvering his phone with his shoulder as he continued playing. “What’s up?”  he asked, still not pressing pause.</p><p>“Oh nothing much…just wanted to asked if…” her fingers tapped nervously on the desk “you were busy tomorrow?”</p><p>“I have practice till the afternoon but I’m free after. You wanna go to the movies or something? I heard this movie about superheroes is supposed to be good”</p><p>“Sure, I-I also thought maybe we could watch something here...” she could feel her heart beating faster.</p><p>“Yeah sure that sounds good too-but we haven’t been to the movies in a-</p><p>“My mom won’t be here” Sora finally mastered without stammering.</p><p>Sora heard a brief rustle sound followed by a loud thud as his phone had clearly been dropped to the floor. When he seemed to have grabbed it again the background music was no longer playing.</p><p>“I was just saying...”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I- I heard. Sure, your place sounds awesome!” he said trying to suppress the excitement in his voice.</p><p>“Cool” Sora said, composure now a little more regained “talk to you tomorrow in the afternoon then”</p><p>“Sure, call you after practice. B-bye” he answered rapidly.</p><p>“Bye”</p><p>Sora left her phone on the desk and breathed out. <em>“There. Done”</em>.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Hikari was finishing drying her hair in the bathroom when her brother came rushing in.</p><p>“Hey! Privacy!” she reproached him.</p><p>“The door was half open” he said as an excuse “You weren’t in the toilet anyway”</p><p>“The light was on, you could’ve knocked” she said, turning the hair dryer off. “I thought you had already left”</p><p>“Yes, I just forgot to put deodorant on” he said while ruffling through Hikari and their mom’s hair and face cream products “Geez, why do you have so much stuff-Here!”</p><p>“Ouch” Hikari exclaimed a little worried, when she saw the big purple bruise on his left side when he lifted his shirt.</p><p>“It’s nothing” he said casually “Practice, this guy he-never mind, I’m late.” He said and left as quickly as he had come “Bye”.</p><p> </p><p>He hurried to Sora’s, according to what she had said earlier, her mother should had already left their apartment about fifteen minutes ago, so it wasn’t so late after all. He didn’t want to waste even a minute. Her phone call last night had put him in an ever better mood.</p><p>They hadn’t sorted out any details that night after the concert, just made silly conversation on their way home to lighten up the mood and hugged. So given that he didn’t know what would be taking it too far, he had restricted himself to the bare minimum in case he did something that made her feel pressured.</p><p>But now she had invented him over. The one night her mother would be out. Even if sex was still out of the question, this had to mean <em>something,</em> right? Else she would had agreed to his idea on going to the movies.</p><p>And oh god he missed dry-fucking so bad.</p><p>He gave himself some quickly soft slaps on his cheek. <em>“Stop it. Don’t think ahead of yourself”</em> Trying not to think of anything sexual was <em>hard, </em>but things were going well, he couldn’t throw the towel now.</p><p> </p><p>Once he arrived they mostly talked about their day, and the movie they were going to watch. Ordered some pizza and actually watched the movie in its entirety, a thing they hadn’t been able to do ever since they had started dating (or when they weren’t alone).</p><p>There were some little touches here and there, but nothing more than the brush of fingers against the other’s hand or arm.</p><p>“Why do they always do that? It’s just, ugh, they’re so stupid! It was so obvious they were gonna die!” he complained, arms outstretched towards the TV, after the movie had ended.</p><p>Sora had to curl her lips inward to repress a laugh.</p><p>“What?” he asked when he saw her do that.</p><p>“You mean like you <em>wouldn’t</em> have done the same? You, Taichi, wouldn’t have gone to face the danger without thinking of the consequences first? No, of course not, what was I thinking, you’ve <em>never</em> done something like <em>that</em>”</p><p>“Oh screw you!” he protested joking, and threw one of the small pillows at her “I’ve always saved your asses”</p><p>Sora laughed as she protected herself from the pillow. “Okay, you’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry” she drew more near him “Thank you for saving my ass” she said joking, but with a somewhat seductive emphasis on the last word.</p><p>Before he could said anything back she started tickling him, and after a second of disconcert, he did the same, flinching a bit when she touched his left side.”What?” she asked between laughs. “Nothing” he responded quickly, and continued playfully tickling and hitting each other.</p><p>When they were close enough to kiss she pressed their lips together, and at that, almost instantly, the playfulness stopped. They still had a trace of smile on their lips but the mood in the room had changed.</p><p>Sora slowly pulled apart, but not much. She had one hand on his cheek and was looking at him intently, trying to let her eyes speak. ‘We can go on’ they said, and Taichi rapidly grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her back to him to deep kiss her, tongue pushing inside her mouth as soon as he felt her lips barely part.</p><p>Now that they were both half laying on the couch, quietly making out, Sora wanted to let him know that they could take it a little further, so she slipped the hand that was on his side inside his shirt. She felt his skin hot and a little rough near the hip, and he winced when she grabbed him.</p><p>“What’s that?” she asked, more alarmed (it was the second time he had done that) as she tried lifting his shirt to take a better look.</p><p>“Nothing” he casually said in an appeasing tone as he tried to fight her in pulling up his shirt. But the little she had been able to see was enough. Part of his skin had a mix of light and dark purple of a bruise, plus he had what looked like a small red scrape above it, that had clearly been the rough part she had felt before.</p><p>“Oh my god what happened?!” she asked worried.</p><p>“It’s just a bruise, calm down” he took her hand away. “One of the new guys pushed me a little too far today at practice and I fell. Nothing that hasn’t happened before”</p><p>Sora stood up grabbing him by the arm to pull him up, and dragged him to the bathroom.</p><p>“Does it hurt much?” she asked him as they entered the bathroom and turned on the light.</p><p>“I took one painkiller a few hours ago”</p><p>“Why didn’t you put bandage over that scrape? It looks as if it opened up again” she asked as she opened the little cabinet below the bathroom sink. “Did you clean it at least?”</p><p>“I… showered?” he ventured.</p><p>“God you’re so careless” Sora sighed exasperated as she opened the little package of gauze. “And you’ve clearly scratched it somehow because it’s all red” She put some tape on the sides of the little square of gauze. “Lift up you shirt” she ordered and he obeyed, lifting it half way up on that side.</p><p>“I like it when you take care of me” he said with a dumb smile as she put the little square above the scraped red part.</p><p>“You would’ve totally died in that movie” she muttered under breath, but had a faint smile on her face when she straightened up.</p><p>Taichi smiled back at her and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. Just like before, they could both feel the atmosphere starting to change again. He gently grabbed her hand to lead them again to the couch on the living room, but after just two steps in the hallway Sora stopped, making him turned to look at her. Gaze a little down to avoid looking at him in the eyes; she gently tugged him towards her bedroom.</p><p>Taichi’s breath almost stopped and he tried, in vain, to not make his smile so obvious. As they entered her room, he was so entranced he didn’t even bother to close the door behind him.</p><p>The tension of anticipation was almost palpable as neither said anything, and Sora got close to him again.</p><p>“I…just wanted to apologize again, I guess, about… everything, and…thanks” she said and smiled timidly as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>Taichi felt her chest swelled at that and smiled as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. “It’s okay” he said softly.</p><p>He continued giving her little pecks on her cheek and face, which was good for her because it prevented that he’d looked at her in the eyes. She was embarrassed, but swallowed it to say what she had meat to tell him. Grabbing his shirt and lowering more her gaze just in case, she spoke. “I think I still don’t want to…you know, but…” she could feel him pulling apart to look at her, but she didn’t look up “…that doesn’t mean...we can still do what we used to do” she finished and after biting her lip, embarrassed, finally looked up at him.</p><p>He lifted his eyebrows “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah…really.” her smile was faint but genuine.</p><p>Taichi kissed her and with faces almost touching, they went to the bed and lay on their sides facing each other. They started making out shortly after, but even then, with their bodies pressing together, he still felt rather reluctant to climb on top of her so quickly.</p><p>Legs intertwined, Sora started caressing his leg with one of her feet, at the same time she hugged him tighter. She left his mouth drag along her jaw line and neck, and shuddered. The combination of the heating on plus their own activity made the small room warmed up pretty quickly. He was barely grazing her breasts above her clothes, just resting his palm over one of them, and absently brushing his fingers over her buttons.</p><p>“You can unbutton them if you want…” he heard her say suddenly as if she had just read his mind, and he didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>They hadn’t bothered -or hadn’t realized actually- to turn off or dim the lights, so as he started to unbutton them, his gaze became fixed on her chest starting to reveal to him as more buttons were undone. She was wearing a plain black bra, and her chest had become blushed. Taichi stopped for a moment halfway through, he already could see her breasts, but after a moment of thought he unbuttoned the last three remaining buttons lefts.</p><p>He brought his hand to her now exposed side as he lowered his face and sucked her skin just below the neck. As soon as Sora moaned softly at the feel of his tongue pressing against her skin, he pulled apart and, half sitting, took off his own shirt.</p><p>Sora looked at his upper body for a moment. She had always liked it, flat chest with toned abs, but not much, just enough to be seen. He smiled somewhat proud when he saw her looking. It wasn’t like he didn’t know she find him attractive, but he lived for the times he had caught her staring. Sora got up just enough to grab him by the shoulder and pulled him back down with her.</p><p>Kisses varying between small rapid ones on their lips and faces, to open mouth ones that were messy. He was grabbing her breast now instead of just touching and Sora had one of her hands on his side, thumb hooked on the hem of his pants. She remembered how good it had felt when she had seen him shudder at her touch that first night at her place. Even though all the misgivings that had followed after, she had thought <em>a lot</em> about that moment, and more and more she had realized she wanted to do it again, if she could find the courage to do so.</p><p>Few minutes after, she felt the item of clothing become loosen as he unbuttoned his pants to make himself more comfortable. Sora wondered how that must feel like, feeling constricted by your own clothes. Although feeling your underwear get wet wasn’t a comfortable feeling either, at least she didn’t had the need to take them off.</p><p>The thought of taking off clothes made her to instinctively start to take off her own skirt. She didn’t really know why she did it, but tried not to think much about it and just followed her impulse, knowing she could put an end to it if she wanted to. She unzipped the side and started pulling it down. Taichi’s breath rushed and he stood dumbstruck for a second, to then help her out on the last stretch.</p><p>Desire taking over, Taichi climbed on top of her and draw away one side of her open shirt to expose all of her chest. He lowered his head to slowly kiss her clavicle, her chest, down to the gap between her breasts. A shaky breath of nervousness escaped Sora’s lips as he grabbed her left breast and kissed the part of the skin that wasn’t covered by her bra. He pressed his tongue against it and dragged it towards the center, pulling at the cloth away…</p><p>“M-maybe not that” she said in a stammering whisper.</p><p>Taichi pulled apart and removed his hands from her breasts altogether.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he said with a small chuckle, and Sora softly shook her head so as to say the apology wasn’t necessary.</p><p>He leaned towards her face again to kiss her tenderly on the lips while he accommodated himself between her legs. Sora hugged him at his midsection and between wet kisses he started pressing against her as he moved.</p><p>“This okay?” he asked her with a raspy voice, mouths barely inches apart between small kisses. Sora nodded feeling her body hot all over.</p><p>Neither knew how long they stood like that. Mouth against mouth, tongue invading the other, and feeling the warmth of the insides of their mouth spread out to their whole bodies. Sometimes she lightly bit his lower lip and felt him thrust harder every time she did that. They would alternate and kissed the other’s neck, never ceasing the slowly but steady movement of their bodies. Feeling the hardness of his erection thrusting between her legs, Sora imagined this was how it would be during sex, with no clothes on. How they would move. The thought excited her and, not having to worry about whether it would lead to something she didn’t want to do, she allowed herself to moan more freely. The look he gave her when he heard her made her heart flutter and beat even faster.</p><p>That mad the thought she had had a moment ago about touching him return, so she lowered one of her hands to the side of his waist, with her fingers very slowly drawing closer to the front.</p><p>Taichi was sure his heart was going to come out of his chest at of how hard it was beating when he felt her fingers had started to draw closer to his open fly. He felt exhilarated at the thought of her touching him there, because he was almost positive that that was what she was about to do. A part of him wanted to tell her she didn’t need to do that if she didn’t want to, but the other part of him was craving for it. He said nothing but tried to look at her, to express her that somehow, but she had her face buried in the crook of his neck.</p><p>The seconds in which he had tried to look at her he lingered between his thrusts, and it was in that window that Sora quickly slipped her hand inside his pants.</p><p>It caught him by surprise and Taichi groaned lowly and felt his knees go weak. She had been moving her hand so painfully slow that he hadn’t expected it to happen so sudden. If to happen at all.</p><p>“<em>God yess</em>” he slurred without thinking when Sora’s hand gripped him above his boxers. He placed his forehead on the pillow and his elbows on the mattress for better support. He had stopped moving altogether now. They were both pretty much still, the only movement coming from Sora’s hand.</p><p>He still had a trace of doubt whether or not she was maybe doing this out of pressure to conform him, when she also started placing tender kisses on his cheek. “I love you” she said to him between kisses and Taichi felt his body melt. He wanted to say he loved her too, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a needy moan, so he just nodded.</p><p>She felt the part of his underwear near where the tip was became wet. She had been a little scared of not doing it right; after all, she had only done it once, and barely, so she took that reaction as a good sign. The fabric was making it a little difficult for her to slide her hand up and down, and she wanted to do it right, so after a few seconds of hesitation she slipped her hand inside  his underwear and touched the hot skin for the first time.</p><p>One of Taichi’s knees gave in and he made the neediest whiniest moan Sora had ever heard coming from him. Now half his weight was being supported against the mattress on his left side and the pain on his side returned. Sora only managed to stroke him a few times when she felt one of his hands on her forearm.</p><p>“Let me lie down” he said in a voice that sounded aroused and pained at the same time.</p><p>Sora softly nodded without saying anything and she loosened her grip on him as they both shifted positions. He lay on his back and she accommodated on her side right next to him.</p><p>Taichi pulled her down by the back of neck to kiss her, a messy open mouth kiss that was more desperation than a kiss. At the same time he released her forearm, letting her know she could continue, so Sora started stroking him again, not as slowly as before, but not faster either. She hadn’t thought his naked dick would feel this hard, she had always assumed the fabric of the pants had more to do with that. A nervous breath escaped her at the thought that one day it would be inside of her.</p><p>Her underwear was soaked but she barely noticed, with the lights on she could see his face clearly, and she could not believe how doing that simple movement of her hand had him turned into putty. Following instinct Sora rubbed her thumb on the tip and used the precum to make it easier for her hand to slide her as she stroked him. His hips bucked up a little at that and he visibly shivered with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Harder” he moaned between breaths.</p><p>Sora hardened her grip, but not much, scared of doing it too hard. She turned to look at him but he seemed to be enjoying it so she squeezed a little more. He moaned louder, which she took as a sign of discomfort and loosened her grip.</p><p>“No. <em>Harder</em>” he groaned.</p><p><em>“Even more?” </em>She opened her eyes in surprise. She wanted to ask him if it really was okay, but her mouth was dry and couldn’t, so she did what he told her, but just in case she started doing it gradually.</p><p>“Please hard-<em>Fuck yes</em> like that” he almost screamed as his back arched.</p><p>Now that she had managed the right grip, she leaned down to kiss his neck as she kept going. But soon her hand started to get tired, and the waistband of his underwear wasn’t helping, bumping against her hand so she had to apply even more force to the movement of her forearm. It was annoying but she wasn’t in a position to fix it. She was wondering how much time could be left when he started to thrash more, hips bucking against her hand, and she realized it couldn’t be much longer. He also seemed to respond better when her hand speeded up a bit.</p><p>In a swift move that she didn’t see coming, he pulled down his pants and underwear just enough to free his erection, and Sora felt her breath get caught in her throat. This was the first time she was seeing it and apparently couldn’t stop looking. She had to quickly remind herself of what she was doing and try not to get distracted. She felt his erection get even harder and instinctively squeezed harder. Not even a second later he came, throwing his head violently backwards, mouth in a silent O.</p><p>Most of it landed on his chest, but a few drops landed hers. It was rather cold. It caught her by surprise and, thinking it was over, she stopped, but his hand rapidly closed above hers and gave it a few more jerks till it was done. Then he slowly let go of her and his hand collapsed on his side. He had his eyes closed still but an unmistakably blissful expression on his face.</p><p>Sora accommodated herself better next to him, massaging her wrist with her other hand, and took mental note of using her good hand for next times.</p><p>Taichi looked at her with only one eye opened and grinned.</p><p>“We didn’t use to do <em>that</em> before” he said catching his breath.</p><p>“Guess not” she chuckled softly.</p><p>They looked at each other as they slowly returned to their normal selves. Sora lifted her hand to place it on his chest but stopped when she realized with what it was covered with.</p><p>“Oh right” Taichi laughed “got any tissues?”</p><p>Sora repressed a laugh too and turned to look at her room, but she didn’t have any.</p><p>Getting up from the bed to go to the bathroom, almost half naked, after what just happened felt surreal. She grabbed a box of tissues from below the bathroom sink and quickly returned to her room.</p><p>She awkwardly handed him the box, and was grateful that in the time of her trip to the bathroom he had accommodated his clothes in place, because she didn’t want to get caught staring.  He grabbed a few and wiped his chest, and she did the same.</p><p>They lay down together again, legs and arms intertwined, kissing. Taichi caressed her thigh and Sora was suddenly reminded of the pounding between her legs. He was brushing his fingers against the hem of her pantyhose, but when his hand attempted to slip inside, she grabbed it and slowly put it back on her waist.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to?” he asked doubtful.</p><p>Sora genuinely doubted it for a second but decided against it and just nodded.</p><p>“Okay” he said and drew closer to snuggle against her. “I really liked it” he said with a chuckle. Sora laughed quietly too, feeling more proud at that than she thought she would feel.</p><p>After a moment of staying in that position, time that Sora used to calm herself down from her own arousal, she gave him a small pat on his back.</p><p>“We should get dress, my mom is probably gonna be home soon”</p><p>They did that, and when her mother came home half an hour later she found them sitting snuggling on the couch, watching some random thing on TV as if nothing had happened.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>The following two weeks went by as normal, between school and other related activities, and their usual hangouts. Taichi went back to touching her more when they were at school, but without behaving so out of place as before, when he used to kiss her on the main cafeteria. But Sora didn’t stay behind this time and her contact became more physical too. They felt amazingly comfortable around the other.</p><p>As like the rest of the group, talk about their upcoming trip became part of their almost every day, with the excitement of reuniting with their digimons friends.</p><p>The weekend before that Taichi and Sora had sort of a double date with Yamato and Jun at Yamato’s place. Apparently their relationship was becoming serious and Yamato wanted to bring her with him next weekend. Jun was already acquaintance with Takeru, and it wasn’t like she <em>didn’t</em> <em>know</em> the rest of the group, but Sora guessed having a little get together before with her and Taichi would help her ease her better into the group. They had a quiet dinner talking about silly things and it was fun.</p><p>Afterwards Taichi and Sora made out in Sora’s bathroom without trying to make much noise. Taichi grabbed her hand, put it inside his pants and Sora almost laughed out loud before whispering “Are you even comfortable like this?” given that they were leaning in between the sink and the door, at which he panted desperately with a smile “I really don’t care”, and she had to repressed a laugh at that too.</p><p>This was their routine now.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Next Saturday morning Sora was making her bag in her room, and half way through she eyed the shopping bags that were still in her dresser since that day at the mall.</p><p>She had thought about using one of the items inside the night she had invited him over, but had decided against it at the last minute, and after, they hadn’t had a moment were they had been completely alone, or if they were, it was after coming right from school, so it just hadn’t felt right.</p><p>So now she was crouched next to the closet trying to decide which should pick, and after some internal debate decided on the navy blue one.</p><p>About an hour later Taichi and Hikari picked her up and they met with the others at the train station. All except Mimi and Koushiro, who were already at the hotel since last night. Soon as they arrived, Hikari went to talk to Takeru. Fifteen minutes while waiting for the train, Taichi realized that “except” for her sister and Takeru, they were all couples.</p><p>“I don’t like this” he said under his breath, frowning mistrustfully.</p><p>Sora, who was close enough to hear him, chuckled.</p><p>“Promise me you’re not going to spend the weekend obsessing over this” she said, nudging him with her elbow. He responded her with and annoyed gesture.</p><p>When they boarded the train Sora had to sit in front of him because he sat next to Hikari “just in case”. Sora frowned at him when Hikari was busy accommodating her bag and he mouthed “After this, I promise”, at which she rolled her eyes.</p><p>The place was just outside the city, the train ride lasted a little almost two hours, and then they had to divide themselves into two taxis to the rest of the way.</p><p>The hotel resort was a big building with five floors. Given that it wasn’t near the town, its surrounding was mostly trees and nature. It had an old fashioned Japanese style, but once you went inside it had combined the facade with a much modern setting. Everything looked new and expensive, and for the first time they were all mentally grateful they weren’t going to pay anything.</p><p>Koushiro was waiting for them at the front. Once inside they were approached by Mimi and her father, who explained to them in more detail some of what Mimi had already told them. They weren’t going to be the only guests this weekend, some of the partners would be here too to make sure everything was in place and working smoothly before opening next week. The entirety of the staff wasn’t here yet, just a quarter of it had been hired for these few days, but it should be more than enough for them. Either way they should try to be patience with them, but at the same time to take notice if there was something wrong.</p><p>Once it was all said and done Mimi’s father said goodbye to everyone, kissing his daughter on the cheek, and wished for them to enjoy the weekend.</p><p>“Sooo” Mimi started happily, clapping her hands “we have the second floor all to ourselves, pick which ever room you like!”</p><p>They all picked their own bags to head to the elevators when Jyou’s escaped his hand and made a loud thud when it hit the floor. They all turned to look at him.</p><p>“What do you have in there? Rocks?” Mimi asked disbelievingly.</p><p>“Uhm nothing just some… stuff” he answered hurried as he crouched to pick it up.</p><p>“Books” his girlfriend Okinu said faking a small cough.</p><p>“<em>WHAT?!</em>” Taichi and Mimi yelled at the same time, and Taichi snatched the bag from his hands.</p><p>“The fuck? You really brought books” Yamato said standing next to Taichi to peer inside the bag, and then pushed it more into Taichi’s arms. “We’re keeping this” he said flatly.</p><p>They continued the way to the elevators</p><p>“Wait! My clothes are in there too!”</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll give it back to you later” Taichi said with a grin to a defeated Jyou as the elevator door’s closed between them.</p><p>The choosing (slash competition) of the rooms ended rather quickly once they realized that, except the ones that faced the front, they all had amazing views.</p><p>Taichi was about to make a comment about where Hikari’s room was going to be, and how far away was from Takeru’s, as they were the only ones not sharing a room. But stopped himself mid sentence when he saw Sora eyeing him.</p><p>“I’m not obsessing. I’m not obsessing” he said, eyes closed, lifting his hand in peaceful resignation.</p><p>“Wow you really did it!” Sora said exaggerating a proud surprise, as she opened the door to their room. “I’m very proud”</p><p>“Man look at the size of this!” he exclaimed as he entered and, throwing Jyou’s bag and his own to the floor, jumped onto the bed laughing.</p><p>Sora went to stand near the window and marveled at the view. From here she could see some mountains at the distance, with a sea of green trees below. The day being so beautiful, sunny with almost no clouds and the central heating inside, one could easily forget it was actually really cold outside.</p><p>She turned to look at him, arms and legs spread on the bed, and smiled to herself at his childlike manners as she went around the bed and to lay next to him. Her eyes opening in surprise as her body touched the mattress.</p><p>“Wow this is really comfortable”</p><p>“Right? I think I’m gonna hate my own bed when we get back”</p><p>“It’s is so soft and warm” Sora continued, marveled as she touched the covers.</p><p>Taichi turned on his side, propped up on one elbow, hand supporting his head. She looked at him, still lying on her back. He was looking at her with lovely eyes and she couldn’t help but smile at him. Sora felt the ghost of some anxiety in her chest, but either way she felt at peace, happy. She guessed they could both feel the weight of having a room for the first time all to themselves for not only an entire night, but two. She saw her own hand rise and tugged at him by the hem of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. Taichi smiled at her as he leaned for the kiss.</p><p>“Are you really gonna hide Jyou’s books?” asked Sora later</p><p>“Of course!” he said and laughed, turning to lie on his back.</p><p>Sora laughed too. “I hate to admit it, but I think you guys did Okinu a favor”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Before settling in for lunch, they divided into groups and toured the place a little bit. It had two big dining rooms, one was very western like and the other had the traditional japans style of private booths with sliding doors. It had spa on the last floor, and the hot springs (separated by sex) were behind on the lower level, looking at the mountains. It also had a big game rooms and two small cinemas. They run into some of the partners on the hallway and nodded in hello. Taichi gave Jyou his bag back, and he and Yamato low key high fived each other.</p><p>They used the dining with the booths given the company they’d be having later. The resort was big enough so they wouldn’t be running into the partners very often, but it didn’t hurt to be careful.</p><p>The two waiters looked at them funny at the amount of food that they ordered. And as soon as they were gone, Koushiro pull out his laptop. Mimi had brought enough clothes to dress them with just in case.</p><p>The digimons appeared and for a few minutes it was all a beautiful and happy confusion. They hugged and shouting in excitement. When the waiters softly knocked on the panel door, the digimons quickly piled up really quiet pretending to be stuff animals in one of the corners. Luckily none of the waiters thought it strange that eight stuff animals had suddenly appeared, but if they did, they didn’t look like it.</p><p>For more than two hours they talked, catch up, joked, told stories, remembering some old times. They asked for another round of food.</p><p>Hikari took a lot of pictures. Gabumon asked Yamato about his new songs. Jyou complained again under his breath about his books and Mimi reproached him and ordered him to spend a fun time with his girlfriend. At the beginning Sora and Hikari in particular tried making conversation with Okinu and Jun to make them feel more comfortable and welcomed, but luckily the other two girls seemed to fit in with no problem.</p><p>Except for Gomamon the others seemed obsessed with telling Okinu all about their world.</p><p>They also ordered two rounds of tea to process all the food they had eaten. After that they dispersed again. Mimi suggested playing some games in the game room, to which Koushiro and both Taichi and Sora agreed. Hikari said she’d meet them later because she wanted to take more pictures outside, and of course Takeru offered to accompany. Yamato and Jun went their way, saying they were going to sightseeing the surroundings of the place. Mimi also strongly suggested Jyou to make use of the spa and please just take a massage. As always each digimon went along with their respected partner.</p><p>Once in the game room it didn’t take long until Taichi and Sora got really competitive at whatever game they played. For some reason the digimons took a like at playing jenga, with Palmon winning pretty much every time. Mimi and Koushiro played with dices but once Mimi got bored, she wanted play a match at ping pong against Taichi and Sora.</p><p>When the game became intense, the digimons left their game and went on to cheering for their partners.</p><p>“Wait” Mimi yelled “Let’s make this more fun. Let’s change. Us girls against you guys!”</p><p>“You just say that because you guys are <em>losing</em>” Taichi mocked her.</p><p>“Sure!” Sora said, and Taichi looked at her.</p><p>“You’re really ditching me that easily? I thought you loved me” he asked her faking hurt.</p><p>“Distance makes the heart fonder” Sora said exaggerating graciously as she touched his hand, and then she grinned “and I also want to beat you again”.</p><p>“I’ll crush you” he said, and she laughed.</p><p>Sora walked over to Mimi’s side and Koushiro to Taichi’s</p><p>“Not fair” Koushiro complained under his breath “it’s obvious the team that has Sora will win”</p><p>“Hey!” Taichi complained and pointed at him with the paddle “we’re not losing against our girlfriends”</p><p>“So?” Mimi asked playfully “are you ready boys?”</p><p>“Bring it, princess”</p><p>Half way through their game Hikari and Takeru arrived. Hikari cheered for her brother, and then for the girls when Mimi told her she was betraying their genre.</p><p>“Don’t manipulate my sister!” he said and then turned to Hikari “Hikari, we are blood, that’s the most important thing” he said to her with a serious face.</p><p>Hikari rolled her eyes at both of them “You know what, I’m not getting involved” and turned around grabbing Takeru by the arm “Come on, let’s play something”</p><p>Ten minutes later Yamato and Jun arrived, and considering the already two groups focus on their respective games, decided to grab some cards. </p><p> “Yessssss! We win, HA!” Mimi shouted and her and Sora made little victory jumps with their hands linked.</p><p>When Sora went to Taichi’s side he said to her “You play tennis, we were at a disadvantage from the start” repeating Koushiro’s argument now that they had lost.</p><p>Sora laughed and grabbed him by the arm, kissing his cheek “I know, it wasn’t really fair” she admitted chuckling “Want a rematch at something we are both equally bad at?”</p><p>“Wanna play some cards?” Koushiro asked them, considering it was pretty much the only game where he could use his brain.</p><p>“Sure!” they both answered. And the four of them sat near Yamato and Jun, who were on their own little game of cards also.</p><p>Their digimons found it a bit boring, and it wasn’t the best game to cheer for, so they joined Hikari and Takeru for more jenga. They played cards for half an hour, Koushiro almost always winning.</p><p>“At least we’re both losers now” Sora said softly leaning closer to Taichi, and he chuckled.</p><p>“Okay enough!” Mimi exclaimed, annoyed “You are a genius” she said pointing at her boyfriend “we three barely have a chance”</p><p>“Okay okay” Koushiro said giving in, after all he had already kicked their asses more than enough times “why don’t we play an easy one?”</p><p>They all agreed, and about ten minutes of playing Taichi ventured “Why don’t we make it more interesting? Let’s bet”</p><p>“Yes! I love it, how much?” Mimi replied excited, suddenly pulling a checkbook out of nowhere.</p><p>“No no, not like that” Taichi said rapidly shaking both of his hands, a little scared at the thought of betting money against her. “I don’t want to end up living under a bridge” he said softly to Sora and she chuckled. “I mean, bets like in dares? As in if I win I pick the movie we see tomorrow. Stuff like that”</p><p>“Oh yes! That’s better, let’s do that!”</p><p>Half an hour later they all had their own dares. Koushiro had to buy Sora’s lunch for a week. Mimi had to, one day, wear something that wasn’t trending. Sora had to cook them all a big dinner one night when they got home. Taichi had to eat his entire wasabi today at dinner.</p><p>Hearing the group next to her with their own little dares, Jun peered from her hand of cards at her new boyfriend “Tell you what, if <em>I</em> win the next round you have to wear that thing with talked about the other night”</p><p>Yamato looked at her surprised, blushing instantly “Jun” he scolded her under his breath but that only made her giggle.</p><p>“Wear what?” Taichi asked snooping, leaning onto their side with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Nothing, none of you business” Yamato quickly answered, annoyed at having the others had heard.</p><p>Sora had caught the sexual innuendo of Jun’s bet and (even though she had no idea what it was) felt a knot of nervousness start to form in the pit of her stomach, even more when she saw that Mimi was looking at them as if she had had the best idea.</p><p>And then Mimi turned to Koushiro “If you win next round, I’ll cosplay that sexy chick from that movie you never shut up about”</p><p>Koushiro blushed “I-t’s a videogame, not, not a movie” he said, as if it made a difference.</p><p>“Whatever, I’ll do that in bed.<em> But</em>, if <em>I</em> win we have to do it in your office once”</p><p>“But that’s my place of sacred knowledge!” but he seemed to debate with himself, putting in the balance that with what she had offered. “Fine!”</p><p>Sora felt her heart beat faster, knowing what almost sure would come next. The confidence and tranquilly she had accomplished to maintain these past weeks gone in a second; it was one thing to manage to open up with her boyfriend in the privacy of their own moments. It was another thing completely to ask him for sexual favors in front of all their friends.</p><p>“Okay” Mimi started “so you guys have your own weird thing going on” she said gesturing with her hand towards Yamato and Jun. “What about you guys?” she asked Tacihi and Sora, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>Taichi and Sora exchanged a nervous looked. Sora felt exposed as if her clothes had suddenly disappeared.</p><p>She had thought about coming clean with Mimi after her talk with Taichi, but if she hadn’t forgotten she hadn’t find the time. She didn’t know if Taichi had talked to one of the boys, but given his reaction just now, she guessed he hadn’t.</p><p>“If-if I win…” he suddenly started and Sora shot a surprised look at him, but he was nervously avoiding eye contact. “You have to…uh...rub my feet tonight” he finished and eyed her, trying a little nervous smile. Sora tried to smile back, but did so only with her mouth.</p><p>“Whaaaat?!? That’s so <em>boriiiing</em>” Mimi complained and then gasped “Unless, do you have a weird fetish?” she asked him with a serious curiosity.</p><p>“What? NO!”</p><p>“Ugh, boring” Mimi said disappointed “come on Sora, what about you?”</p><p>“Yeah, make it interesting” she heard Jun add.</p><p>“I…” Sora wanted to cry. “If I…” She was so nervous she couldn’t even think of something dumb to say like Taichi had done. And it didn’t help that the only thought in her mind right now seemed to be that she wanted to suck Taichi’s dick.</p><p>“I…I’m tired, I don’t want to play anymore” she hurriedly said, got up, and leaving the cards on the table, left without looking back.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p><em>“Damn it”</em> was Taichi’s first thought.</p><p>The others at his side looked confused.</p><p>“What just happened?” asked a confused Mimi.</p><p>“Uhm uh…” Taichi started without really knowing what to say, leaving the cards aside and standing up “she told me she didn’t sleep much last night, so uhm, maybe she is just a little cranky…” he pointed to the door “I’ll go look for her, you guys can keep playing”</p><p>“Where is Sora?” asked suddenly a worried Piyomon.</p><p>Now Takeru and Hikari who were playing with the other digimons were all looking.</p><p>
  <em>“Awesome”</em>
</p><p>“Uhm I don’t know” Taichi told her “I’m sure she just went to freshen up, why you don’t help me look for her?” he tried saying casually, making it look like it wasn’t a big deal, and they separated to go in different directions.</p><p>He first tried their room but she wasn’t there, and when he tried calling her, the ring came from her cell phone on the nightstand.</p><p>“Crap” he cursed out loud. Searching the hotel would be crazy, it was huge. Maybe he could go back to the playroom? If Sora only needed a few moments alone, she probably would’ve come back. But if she hadn’t he didn’t really want to stay there now.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do, so he just tried wondering through the common areas. At least it was better than just doing nothing. He wondered if Piyomon had found her</p><p>Taichi really hoped she hadn’t taken it too personally. It had surprised him a little when Mimi proposed it, because it meant Sora hadn’t talked to her. Plus, seeing her uncomfortable had made him even more so. He felt compelled to do something; it wasn’t in his nature to just stay still, the others were expecting some pervy comment from them, so he had blurted out the first thing that had come to his mind.</p><p>He couldn’t say something they hadn’t already done or she’d feel pressure even if she ended up winning, or if he told her after that she didn’t have to. And he couldn’t say something they had done either; the others were probably assuming they were having sex already. What was he going to say? <em>“So, Sora, if I win you have to let me dry hump you again”  </em></p><p>Suddenly he bumped into Jyou and Okinu, with Jyou looking relaxed as he had never seeing him before.</p><p>“So I’m guessing that massage really worked, huh?” Taichi asked him, unable to hide how funny he found this.</p><p>Jyou nodded slowly, hand on his neck with his eyes closed, he looked like he was high on painkillers.</p><p>“Did you guys happen to see Sora?” he asked them</p><p>“No, sorry” they both answered.</p><p>“Uh okay”</p><p>“Is everyone still in the game room?” Okinu asked him</p><p>“Yeah I think so”</p><p>As soon as they went their way Hikari appeared and nodded at them as she passed them by.</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“Still looking for Sora?”</p><p>Taichi nodded “So that rules out that she came back with you guys” he said and sat in one of the hallway’s sofas and Hikari sat next to him “I tried calling her but she left her cell phone in our room” he said and sighed defeated.</p><p>“What happened?” she asked him</p><p>Taichi made an annoyed gesture, not knowing what to say to her.</p><p>“I’m not eight, you know? I know it was something sexual. You guys weren’t exactly whispering”</p><p>Taichi looked at her, considering it. He didn’t really want to talk to her about this stuff, but at the same time Hikari had always been the most sensitive and empathic one, maybe she could be of some help…</p><p>“Let’s just skip the part where I know you guys have sex” she said.</p><p>Taichi made a face and shifted uncomfortable. “Then you don’t know very much”</p><p>Hikari looked at him tilting her face, confused, till understanding came to her, and she opened her mouth a few times without saying anything.</p><p>“But I thought… that night I came home…”</p><p>“Nope”</p><p>“But…is everything ok with you guys?” she timidly asked him, now a little worried.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just uh” he doubted on what to say and scratched his head “she just, you know, didn’t feel ready so…” he shrugged “But we talked about it”</p><p>She nodded, leaning against the backseat “That’s good…Wait, so nobody knows?”</p><p>“I assumed Mimi knew, but guess I was wrong”</p><p>“Poor Sora, that must’ve been really uncomfortable for her” Hikari said and sighed. Taichi said nothing and she gave him a softly little punch on the arm “It was nice of you to try and save it with that”</p><p>“Yeah, and now everyone is probably thinking I have some weird fetish” he said annoyed and she laughed.</p><p>“I doubt it” she said after a minute; laugh dying out “everyone continued playing as if nothing had happened. Something like that would’ve made at least Mimi talk more”</p><p>Taichi chuckled “I hope you’re right”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Sora had hidden in the lobby of the partners’ third floor. She thought it would be one of the last places they’d look for her, although she wasn’t really thinking when she sat there.</p><p>She felt dumb the second she sat there alone. <em>“What an unreasonable reaction”</em> she reproached herself. She cursed herself for not had been able to think of something dumb to say, like maybe he had to wear her clothes or something. <em>“Oh right </em>now<em> you work you stupid brain”</em></p><p>She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face between them, hugging them. It also annoyed her feeling like such a pervert lately, even if deep down she guessed it was normal.</p><p>It was like the more they touched each other the more she enjoyed it. It amazed her how he, the guy who was supposed to be the leader of the group, the one who could bravely face adversities and monsters, could turn into a putty mess just by her touch. And Sora wanted to make more of a mess of him.</p><p>One of the last times they had sneaked out at night -either at her place or his- that had ended up in her touching him, she had had a mental image of herself going down on her knees flashed in the back of her mind.</p><p>“Sora!” Piyomon yelled and Sora almost jumped to her feet. “I found you!” her partner said and flew to her side.  “Why are you here? Is something wrong?”</p><p>Sora smiled and shook her head. “No, everything is okay. I…I was just being dumb” she said and tried a bigger smile. Piyomon hugged her. “What about the others? Taichi?”</p><p>“They kept playing. Taichi went looking too, said you’d be in the bathroom but I didn’t find you there”</p><p>She had thought he’d surely gone after her, but maybe the others hadn’t made such a big deal about her sudden departure after all. Sora smiled to herself a little relieved. She just needed to go back as if nothing had happened.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Taichi sat in the hot springs not really sure what to think.</p><p>About two hours earlier Sora had appeared right before dinner with Piyomon, smiling and acting like nothing had happened. She had been talking with Okinu when he saw her.</p><p>The closer he had gotten to ask her if everything was alright had been when everybody had been talking at the same time about going to the hot springs next, and not paying much attention to them. The second he had turned to her, opening his mouth, she had gotten ahead of him and just said “It’s okay” with a small smile.</p><p>He had just smiled back, not really sure what more to say or do. They weren’t alone after all.</p><p>Dinner had passed by pretty much the same as lunch had. With everyone together, merry talking at the same time, and eating pretty much everything.</p><p>They had all agreed that they were going to the hot springs after, and then the digimons were going to go back to their place in Koushiro’s computer until tomorrow.</p><p>Now Taichi submerged in the hot waters, and when he came out his thoughts moved him away of their friends’ conversation, where Koushiro was telling Yamato he really liked Jun.</p><p>Sora had said she was okay and he was wondering <em>how much </em>okay. He felt kind of selfish. Of course he’d gladly just sleep with her tonight. The idea of holding each other until sleep came was nice. But he couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t looking forward to another hand job from her tonight. And even that wasn’t completely true. Taichi wanted a bit more.</p><p>It was starting to make him anxious that she had made him come like eight times already, and him none. Every time he had tried to touch her between her legs, she had pulled apart his hand. It was starting to make him nervous, what if after all the waiting, all the websites he had visited and read about how to do it, he wasn’t good at it? <em>“What if I can’t make her come?”</em> but he pushed that thought deep down into his mind as soon as it appeared.</p><p>Maybe this time she’d let him lick her breasts. He really wanted to do that.</p><p>He splashed his face with water and gave himself a little pat on the cheeks. This wasn’t the time or place for those thoughts.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Yamato sitting in front of him asked.</p><p>“I think so” he answered. <em>“I hope so”</em></p><p>Koushiro was nervously trying to explain his way through about the videogame thing Mimi had said, thinking he needed to make it sound better.</p><p>“Dude, you want your girlfriend in a sexy costume, <em>it’s fine</em>! Just shut up about it you’re making it sound weirder than what it is” Yamato told him a bit exasperated, and they all chuckle at that.</p><p>Taichi hadn’t realized that he now had Takeru by his side.</p><p>“Would you really?” The blonde asked, looking at him.</p><p>Taichi lifted and eyebrow in puzzlement “What?”</p><p>“Kick my ass”</p><p>“Why? You have some funny business planned around?”</p><p>Takeru smiled “No” he adverted his gaze “I really care about Hikari. So...um if I ever do something that upsets her, please kick my ass.”</p><p>Taichi looked at him surprised, and then at Yamato, who just lifted both of his palms to the height of his head as in “none of my business”.</p><p>Taichi looked at Takeru again and nodded. “Just remember that you asked for it”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>“Mimi” Sora approached her friend as they were changing to go into the hot springs. The other girls had already entered so they were alone. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>Mimi saw the look on her friend’s face and couldn’t help but worried a little “Sora is everything okay? What happened earlier? I’m sorry if I went a little overboard, you know how I get” she said chuckling.</p><p>Sora smiled at her and sat in one of the benches.</p><p>“Remember that time about a month ago, when we went shopping? That I told you about that night Taichi and I…uh didn’t have sex cause I heard my mom?” Mimi nodded “Well…that, uhm, that was a lie. The part about my mom, I mean. I never heard her, I made that up”</p><p>Mimi looked a bit confused and sat next to her “I wasn’t ready…” Sora sighed and avoided looking her in the eyes “…and we haven’t done it yet.” she finished with a shrug.</p><p>Realization now coming to Mimi that she had unintentionally put her friend in an uncomfortable spot with the game earlier “I’m so sorry” she apologized putting a hand on Sora’s shoulder “I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Guess I didn’t want to feel out of place” Sora said with another shrug.</p><p>Mimi snorted “What are you talking about? It’s not weird. Does Taichi know that? Have you talked to him?”</p><p>“Yeah, he knows” she said and then told her everything that had happened since their hang out at the mall, and how they were okay now. “I tried telling him it was okay earlier, but I don’t know…”</p><p>“You can talk later, don’t worry about it” Mimi said and after a pause added “I’m really happy you told me. But you shouldn’t have kept it from me this long, I’m your friend! You can trust me” she faked reproached her with a smile. Then she got up “Come on, let’s meet with the others”</p><p>Sora also stood up but stayed in her place. Mimi turned around to look at her when she realized her friend wasn’t following.</p><p>“That’s not all I wanted to talk about” Sora said doubtfully and bit her lip, she could already feel her face heat “I...I kinda wanna do something tonight”.</p><p>Mimi, excited, rapidly went to her side and sat them both down again. “Tell me”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Sora was in the bathroom of their room when Taichi arrived, so he sat in the bed and waited. When she came out he saw that she was already in her yukata too. They were alone again at last.</p><p>He stood up and took a few steps towards her “So Takeru actually <em>asked</em> <em>me</em> to punch him if he ever did something that upsets Hikari”</p><p>Sora laughed “Really?” she asked incredulous.</p><p>“Really” he repeated grinning and got closer. When he was close enough she placed her arms around his waist, and he leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>“So…” he started as he pulled apart “about earlier…”</p><p>Sora softly shook her head smiling “It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m sorry if I worried you, maybe I’ve overreacted a little”</p><p>Taichi made a little mocking gesture as if he was agreeing with that and she punched him. They smiled at each other.</p><p>“You know we don’t have to do anything” he said, a bit more serious this time.</p><p>“I know” she said, and between kisses added “but I want to”</p><p>Sora felt him smile against her lips “I was hoping you’d said that” and she smiled back.</p><p>“Actually…uh” she continued between kisses as she gently pushed him down on the bed to sit. He thought she was going to sit down with him but she pulled apart straightening up. Sora avoided eye contact, not wanting to see the look on his face until after she undressed.</p><p>The fingers with which she unfastened her yukata didn’t feel like her own. Only when the item of clothing fell from her shoulders did she dare to look at him. But apparently she didn’t need to worry about making eye contact because his eyes were fixed on her body.</p><p>Her body and what she was wearing. A beautiful lacy navy blue set, with a delicate embroidered abstract pattern in a marginally darker tone. On both sides of her bra and panties it had a see-through of blue hue too. The bra pushed up her breasts just enough to make her cleavage slightly enhanced.</p><p>She felt her face heat up and her heart exhilarate. He was as still as a statue, with only the lump at the front of his throat moving as he gulped a few times.</p><p>Feeling an urge to cover herself and not knowing what to do with her arms, Sora felt so desired that it embarrassed and excited her at the same time.</p><p>“…so what do you think?” she asked timidly, finally founding her voice.</p><p>He barely tilted his head in unaware gesture of having heard her, eyes still on her, but said nothing. She could see his face become a tint of red with each passing second. Sora knew he clearly liked how she looked, but she wished he’d say something; it was making her anxious.</p><p>“Taichi?” she chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Uh…” he cleared his throat “That’s… uh, you” he gulped again, and brought a hand to his face, never taking his eyes of her. Her body at least, he had not looked at her face even once yet. “Sorry” he said when he seemed to finally have found his voice. He gulped again, feeling his mouth dry “I kinda forgot how to talk for a second”</p><p>Sora chuckled and at last he finally looked at her face. His cheeks were red. “Could you, uh…” he began after clearing his throat, but realized he couldn’t finish because his eyes went right back to her body, which seem to demand his attention everywhere. So with his hand half up, made a little twirl gesture with his index finger.</p><p>Sora blushed even more, but with a small smile, slowly complied. And Taichi could have sworn he ran out of breath when she did, because the upper half part of her panties was a continuation of that blue see-through and he could actually see the half of her ass. Of never having seen her without pantyhose to this was like a punch in the pit of his stomach. A wonderful beautiful punch.</p><p>She heard him made a faint gasping sound and felt proud of herself.</p><p>As soon as she completed the turn around and faced him again Taichi got up so quickly to meet her that they almost tripped. He had his hands forward but they stopped and lingered for a few seconds, barely inches away from her body. It was like he wanted to touch everything at once and his mind had frozen because he couldn’t decide on where to start.</p><p>Finally he seemed to decide and grabbed her by the back of the neck with both hands and smashed their lips together.</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot” He moaned against her lips.</p><p>His hands fast touched everywhere before he pushed her onto the bed. Taichi undressed of his own yukata in such a quick and desperate way that almost made her laugh, but she just chuckled, propped up on her elbows. He already had a tent in his underwear, Sora saw right before he climbed on top of her.</p><p>Taichi kissed her passionately, touching her thighs, her breasts, grabbing her by her sides, every once in a while pulling apart to look at her, until he decided to sit and pull her over his lap so he could do both.</p><p>Sora moaned as he devoured her neck, and pressed her down against his boner. She dragged her nails down his arms, making him shudder, and then pulled softly the hairs at the back of his neck. Taichi lifted his head from her neck to look at her and grinned, before both leaned in for a deeper kiss.</p><p>After a while of hot open mouth kisses, of tasting each other as they slowly rocked their bodies together, Sora placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him down. There were pillows behind him so he didn’t lie down completely. She slowly pulled apart to look at him as he continued caressing her thighs and stomach, never stopping the slow movement of his hips bucking up against hers.</p><p>“You are so beautiful” he said with a lower voice and a look as if he were hypnotized by her.</p><p>Sora half smiled without realizing, and felt her heart swelled at his words. He was obviously turned on by her right now, but she knew the words, and the look he had given her, weren’t just referring to her dressing right now. It wasn’t the first time he had called her that by far, but it was one of those times where he seemed to have looked at her entirety of body and soul before saying them.</p><p>She leaned in towards him to plant a sweet kiss on his lips, at the same time one of her hands went between her own legs to grab his dick over his underwear and gave it a few gentle strokes. Taichi moaned against her lips at the touch, it was a simple touch over his boxers but the fact that she had <em>dressed up like that</em> <em>for him</em> had aroused his mind and body in a way he hadn’t seen coming. <em>“Sora is </em>my<em> girlfriend and she dressed up in sexy underwear</em> for me<em>”</em>. He felt like the king of the world.</p><p>“Can we turn off the light?” she asked him softly.</p><p>He pouted with a little whiny groan as he brushed his finger against her naked side “I like seeing you”</p><p>Sora couldn’t help but smile at that and bit her lip. She wanted to please him but at the same knew that she wouldn’t dare to do what she had in mind if the lights were on.</p><p>“Just for a little while” she tried in a seductive begging.</p><p>Taichi sighed, knowing he couldn’t deny her “Okay”</p><p>She pulled apart, sitting again on his waist, so he could half turn and extend his arm to reach for the bedside lamp. When he came back he got in a sitting position too. The kissed as their eyes adjusted to the dark with the help of the dim moonlight that came from the open curtains on the window.</p><p>Their open mouth kisses aroused them as the warmth of their mouths traveled through their whole bodies. His fingers grazed the side of her bra, and continuing the shape of the cloth, moved to the front and hooked two fingers in the strap.</p><p>“Uhm…since we’re not seeing much anyway…” he ventured with half a smile against her ear, as he gently pulled the strap down her shoulder to make his point across.</p><p>Sora stood still for a second, considering it, she didn’t want to get off track in fear of losing her nerve, but at the same time she wanted to comply, and she thought she also wouldn’t mind doing this now. Without saying anything she brought his arms behind her back and unhooked her bra.</p><p>Taichi helped her taking it off with fingers slightly shaking with need, and as soon as it was out of the way he grabbed both of her breasts with each hand and sank his face in the crook of her neck. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs and felt her shudder under his touch. A high-pitched moan that made his dick twitch came out of her mouth when he bit her neck, and Sora instinctively arched her back to give him more access when she felt his mouth trail down her chest.</p><p>He put one of his hands on her lower back to stable her better against his body, pressed his mouth against the soft flesh of her breast, and with no hesitation he put her right nipple inside his mouth. Sora made a tiny needy whine when he first sucked it, and clenched her legs harder around his waist, smashing her hips to his. The pair of sensations hit her unexpectedly, the little sucks on her nipple making her chest shudder, and the hardness of his erection pressing against the pounding between her legs, had her panting a series of louder and uncontrollable moans as she rocked her hips forward in need of satisfying herself against the friction. It felt so deliciously amazing that a part of her wished she’d let him do that sooner.</p><p>Taichi was overflowing with delight. Feeling her squirmed desperately against his body, grabbing him by the hair at the nape of his neck, the soft noises she was making. He got to do what he wanted and knowing she was enjoying it too was driving him insane. He particularly loved how her breasts cupped perfectly in his hands, with the little nub of hardness brushing the center of his palms. He continued sucking her right nipple, giving it small licks in between, and used his other hand to gently pinched the other one, not wanting to leave neither unattended. Then paused to kiss her chest and the base of her neck, to return to her breasts, this time doing it the other way around, sucking her left one as the right one was brushed by his fingers.</p><p>After a while of this he slipped one of his hands between their bodies to reach between her legs, and pressed his fingers above her clothed entrance. Sora cried out at the same time she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.</p><p>They both stopped moving and looked at each other while catching their breaths.</p><p>“I want to make you come” Taichi said with a raspy voice and pleading eyes.</p><p>Sora felt a little pang in her chest at that look and almost let him. But if she did that she was definitely going to lose her nerve, so she tugged at his hand for him to remove it.</p><p>“Later…okay?” she said softly with a faint smile.</p><p>Taichi sighed deeply, in part to compose himself and part in defeat, hoping she hadn’t noticed the last one, and nodded “Okay” before removing his hand.</p><p>Sora kissed him tenderly and softly pushed him down again on his back, as she went down with him. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed his lips, his left cheek and then his right. Both using this moment to compose themselves and catch their breath.</p><p>Now with her naked torso he could feel her nipples brush against his chest. Sora thought she’d feel embarrassed at her naked exposure without a bra, but she didn’t, whether it was because she just felt comfortable, or secure by the dark, she didn’t know, maybe it was both.  </p><p>Slowing down felt strangely good for Taichi. He didn’t know where this was headed, but so far he was enjoying it beyond belief, so he tried distracting himself to last longer. Besides, the sweet kisses along his face were relaxing and tender, making him hum with everyone one of them.</p><p>A few kisses then started downward his neck.</p><p>Then shoulder and clavicles.</p><p>To his chest, slowly going down…</p><p>His eyes shot wide open in the dark when he felt the kisses going below his chest, with her hands sliding by his sides, accompanying the way down. She stayed in the area of his stomach for a while, allowing herself a moment of pause before moving her hands from his sides to the hem of his boxers.</p><p>Taichi’s hands shook slightly with anticipation by his sides, and he had to get a hold of his own breath or he was sure he was going to hyperventilate. His mind was so into overdrive that it barely let him process what was most certainly about to happen. He wanted to look down but didn’t dare to move even an inch in case it ruined the moment somehow and made her change her mind.</p><p>Sora kissed one side of his hip, getting closer to the hem of his boxers, and palmed him over the cloth.</p><p>The kisses stopped and she tugged a bit harder as her other hand closed over the hem. <em>Yes yes yes please please.</em> Taichi felt he’d die if this didn’t happen, as if he needed this like he had never needed anything else before. He managed a few shaky breaths in a failed attempt to try and calm himself, and then Sora pulled down his boxers.</p><p>The air hit his hot skin as she freed his erection, but the cool sensation didn’t last very long as the warmth of her hand covered him instantly, and a heavy gasp escaped him when she started stroking him again.</p><p>Sora’s face was <em>right next to </em>his dick as she stroked him, and he desperately clutched the sheets by his sides. <em>Please please please please</em></p><p>Sora rested her forehead on his stomach as she counted to three before finally doing it.</p><p>She planted one final kiss on his hip that dragged with her upper lip, and then approached her face to his dick and gave it a tentatively lick on the tip before a wet open mouth kiss that ended with a little suck.</p><p>She heard him smile as he moaned and shuddered. And also thought she heard him gasped out something that sounded like <em>“yess thank you”</em> but it came out so slurred she couldn’t really tell.</p><p>After two more kisses like those she felt ready to put the tip in her mouth and gave it a quick suck, which gained her another, louder moan from her boyfriend, as he arched his back and gripped the sheets tighter.</p><p>Finally he dared to look down and how he managed not to come right there and then it would be a question he’d be never be able to answer. The sight of her, bended between his legs with her lips around his dick, heavy strands of hair falling down her face, discharged a bolt of energy that ran through his toes to the top of his head. Taichi wanted for her to look at him, and without realizing, brought one of his hands and brushed some of her hair away. He then gently placed that hand on the top of her head and started to slowly accompany her movements.</p><p>Sora had her eyes closed, it felt easier, and less embarrassing doing it that way. Shutting down all visual distractions also helped her follow her instinct better, listen to his moans and movements to figure out what he seemed to like more.</p><p>She almost jumped when she felt his hand grabbing gently at his hair. He didn’t put pressure on her head just left it there, caressing her hair, and it shocked her how that simple gesture aroused her, producing a craving between her legs that she didn’t know how to please right now. So she just sucked him harder, putting more of him in her mouth, and made a small twirl at the head with her tongue.</p><p>Taichi shook his head violently “<em>T-</em>thaat<em>. Again”</em>. Which Sora did, and he screamed.</p><p>Then without any kind of warning he violently got up. Sora pulled apart and looked at him disconcerted but then softly chuckled as she saw him furiously remove his boxers that were halfway down his legs, and kicking them who knows where.</p><p>Before lying back down, he violently grabbed her face and gave her a mess of a kiss that was more a breathed pant against her open mouth.</p><p>She sucked him deeper now, trying to get as much of him into her mouth as possible without feeling like choking. Bobbling her head up and down, she sucked him carefully on the head, mixing it with swirling her tongue around it, curious to find out what drove him crazy.</p><p>Even though it was something new, and for moments she felt kind of awkward, it was working them both up beyond belief. She could feel her own arousal dripping down one of her legs. The more she put of him inside her mouth the less coherent his thoughts became. Every time he wanted to say something it became a mixed slurred of words and moaned sounds. He was a pounding mess.</p><p>Unconsciously and instinctively he bucked his hips forward against her mouth, driven by an unstoppable desire of the wanting to feel more of the warmth her mouth provided him. He was barely aware of her left hand on his side trying to steady him, while the other continued to stroking him where her mouth couldn’t reach.</p><p>The sensation of wanting this to never end and the need to come were practically the same as the knot in his groin tightened</p><p>Taichi wasn’t going to last much longer, even a minute felt like a lot. He finally lost it the second he heard her moan with his dick inside her mouth.</p><p>He wanted to warn her, but whatever words he wanted to say got caught in his throat as his back arched fully, eyes rolling into the back of his head and came, hard and fast, into her mouth.</p><p>Sora coughed, not expecting that, and pulled apart, so the rest of his cum landed on her chin and chest. She lifted her head to look at him as she wiped her mouth. Taichi was spread naked, breathing heavily, with a hand covering his eyes and forehead.</p><p>“Ss<em>sso</em>rry” he blurted out, lifting his hand from his face just enough to look at her.</p><p>Sora chuckled, and after another glance at him, got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. The light blinded her for a second until her eyes adjusted to the sudden contrast. She rinsed her mouth over the sink and wiped her chest and chin with a towel. She hadn’t taking into consideration the taste involved. It wasn’t tasty, but it wasn’t horrible either, just… salty. She guessed she’d just have to get used to it. Plus, she had liked doing it, and had loved his reaction even more. She hadn’t paid much attention before, but now she could really tell how her underwear was practically soaking wet.</p><p>She came back into the room and saw he had turn on the light on the bedside table again, and was half lying against the pillows. He looked drunk.</p><p>“That was the best fucking thing ever” Taichi said with a grin.</p><p>He hadn’t even bothered to look for his underwear so he was stark naked. Sora smiled softly, heart racing faster all of the sudden, and returned to the bed to lay by his side.</p><p>They shifted so they were looking at each other, resting on their sides, brushing noses with unminded short kisses. He looked for her hand and they interlaced their fingers.</p><p>Taichi seemed to be thinking something, almost troubled, as he watched their linking hands. He tried to choose the best words for what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Look, I…” he started and chuckled softly when lifted his gaze to look at her “I <em>really</em> don’t want to put any pressure on you, but…it’s just… this is starting to feel too <em>one sided.</em> I feel like a selfish asshole”</p><p>Sora smiled softly at that and bit her lip. She hadn’t thought about it that way until now. If things were reversed she was sure she’d feel selfish too. She thought again about how good it had felt when he had kissed her breasts, the regret of not having let him do it sooner…</p><p>She nudged a little closer to him “I…I want you to do what you were going to do before” she said slowly and almost a whisper.</p><p>Taichi blinked in surprised “Really?” he asked hopefully “You really want to?”</p><p>She bit her lip again, smiling, and nodded embarrassed.</p><p>He kissed her without a second of thought, just pressing their lips together, but it felt passionate nonetheless, and she felt him smile against her lips. It was weirdly electrifying knowing he was so excited about doing that. Sora didn’t know if that made her feel more or less embarrassed.</p><p>As they continued slowly kissing, his hand traveled from her neck, down to her chest, where it lingered over one of her breast before giving it a gentle squeeze and continued its path downward. She put her arm under his, and steadied her nervous self by clinging to his back. He touched the inside of her leg, and groaned in her mouth as soon as he touched her in between and felt how wet her underwear was.</p><p>“Fuck” he panted and felt his dick twitch, if he hadn’t come five minutes ago he would be hard right now.</p><p>Taichi started to slowly caress her over her underwear, applying pressure on his index and middle finger. He tried to use her breathing as a guide, massaging more in the places he heard her pant faster.</p><p>She opened her legs a little more, which gave him the confidence to slipped his hand inside her underwear, and after a second of tentatively circling around, put one finger inside. Sora shuddered the moment his finger slide between her lips and gasped when it went inside her. Finding no resistance he pushed most of it in.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” he asked her softly without pulling out, to which she gave him a small shake of the head. It felt weird, but it didn’t hurt.</p><p>He kissed her neck as he started to pull his finger in and out of her, her hips timidly accompanying the movement. He tried alternating it with touching around it too, trying to remember some of the stuff he had read. She cried out when his finger softly pressed her clit, and he smiled to himself, as he rapidly came out with a plan of action.</p><p>He rubbed in circular motions gradually getting faster, then slower, then faster.</p><p>Sora was wriggling around, moaning louder and Taichi felt entranced by the sight of it.</p><p>“I want to take off your underwear” he blurted out without thinking.</p><p>It didn’t surprised her o bothered the thought of doing so, and she gave him a small nod, not able to express more than that.</p><p>Once her underwear was out of the way, he went back to directly touching her clit with small circular motions. He thought he heard her breath out something that sounded like <em>yes</em> and he gasped in response.</p><p>Taichi knew he needed to continue doing that, but he also wanted to finger her again. He had loved that, the feeling of her around him, even if it was just a finger. He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking what it’d be like when they’d finally made love.</p><p>He turned his palmed so his thumb could continue the movement as he slipped his finger in again. Sora’s whimper at that would be forever ingrained in his brain. She was even wetter than before, and he carefully put another finger in. Her hips bucked forwards as he started going faster.</p><p>Drunk by the sight and sound of her, Taichi pushed another finger in, and Sora cried out in something that wasn’t pleasure as she instinctively grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Fuck I’m sorry” he said as he shot her a worried look. He wanted to punch himself in the face. Sora was still grabbing his wrist but she hadn’t moved it from where it was. “I’m sorry” he repeated.</p><p>She gave him a reassuring small smile after breathing in. “It’s okay” she said as she let go of his hand, letting him know he could continue.</p><p>He started slowly again, and the doubts about hurting her vanished surprisingly quickly when he saw that she was enjoying it again as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Applying more pressure and circles around her clit had her twisting, and when she opened her legs a bit more he slipped his finger in, and another after a while. He didn’t dare to put inside a third.</p><p>He drank the faces she was making, and knew they’d be the new images his mind would use whenever he wanted to jack off.</p><p>Suddenly he had an idea, brought his face closer to her chest and sucked one of her nipples. The response he got was instantaneous, she screamed louder than ever before, and for a second he wondered how thick the walls were. The egocentric part of him wished they’d be thinner.</p><p>When he felt her inside walls twitch around his fingers, he speed up the massaging of his thumb, and lifted his head to look at her, not wanting to miss the sight of it.</p><p>A waved of pleasure rocked her whole body, and she actually shook as she came.</p><p>Taichi pulled his fingers out and gently continued caressing her thighs as he looked at her recompose. Hair disheveled, chest heaving up and down with heavy breathing, eyes clouded and a faint smile on her lips: she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.</p><p>He smiled too and leaned in to kiss her tenderly, first on the lips and then on her neck. Sora hummed at the affection, and opened her eyes to look at him. They smiled at each other, and, as the realization of what they’d done caught up with them, they both chuckled, for a second not knowing what to do now.</p><p>They stared at each other, nudging even more against the other. Bodies intertwined they slowly caressed each other tenderly, just a brush of hands.</p><p>Sora suddenly realized this was the first time they were completely naked in front of the other.</p><p>“I love you” he said.</p><p>Sora lifted her face to look at him “I love you too” and leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>“God I fricking love seeing you without any clothes, but I’m starting to freeze” he finished with a laugh, and half got up to grabbed the covers.</p><p>“Yes please” she said and snuggled against them, when he covered both with them.</p><p>They cuddled under the covers, letting the combined warmth of their bodies and covers embraced them.</p><p>“We are naked” he said smiling as if it were a joke. Sora softly punched him in the arm but she was smiling too. Easily switching from writhing with pleasure against the other, to joking like friends seemed to be a thing that would never leave them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all I want to confess I’m not completely satisfied with Jun being Yamato’s girlfriend, but Jyou’s girlfriend was already a made up character and I didn’t want to add another one, so she seemed like the best choice.</p><p>So sorry for the delay on this chapter, I hope the length of it and the events that happened made up for it.</p><p>Next chapter is going to be the last one, BUT it won’t be the last that I’ll write about this pair. There is still another fic coming, and besides that one, I thought about doing a series of one shots (because I have many more ideas but they’re not well-built enough to make long fics out of them). So I hope you guys are still out there!</p><p>Anyway as always, comments are more than welcomed, even if it’s just two words, I love them haha! Same as kudos. It really makes my day knowing people are liking this fic, so thanks to everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>